Star Wars The Clone Wars: Starkiller
by Hregt15
Summary: What if Starkiller existed in the clone wars? How much of a difference would he have made?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars the clone wars: Starkiller

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. At all.

In the bottom of Dooku's ship, there were two men with a huge window behind them, showing them the vastness of space.

Dooku looked down on his secret apprentice, who had been hidden from Dooku's master, Darth Sidious, for over ten years. The teenager was 6'1, had brown hair that was cut military style, and had brown eyes. The apprentice didn't know anything about his past, not even his name. He only went by the codename "Starkiller."

Dooku activated his lightsaber. "You were weak when I found you, know your hatred has become your strength," Dooku stated, moving his lightsaber on top of both Starkiller's shoulders. "At last, the dark sie is your ally, rise my apprentice." Dooku finished.

Starkiller stood, "What is your will my master?" he asked with a bow.

"Your training is nearly complete. It is time for to face your first true test." Dooku said.

"You wish for me to kill a jedi?" asked Starkiller in an excited tone.

"Yes, master Rahm Kota. He is attacking an important separatist shipyard. Kill him and bring me his lightsaber." Dooku said.

"I will leave at once master." And with that, Starkiller left the room.

Starkiller made his way towards his ship, the Rogue Shadow. Excitement was flowing through him. He finally got the chance to fight a jedi! After all his brutal training, he could finally prove himself by killing a jedi.

Then he suddenly stopped. He sensed something behind him. The figure leapt at him, but Starkiller blocked just in time. It was Obi Wan Kenobi. Starkiller took up his reverse Shien style grip, and exchanged some blows with Kenobi. But then Starkiller forced pushed Kenobi, and while he was on the ground, stabbed him in the chest.

Then Obi wan changed into Proxy, Starkiller's holo droid. "Ah master, another excellent duel!" Proxy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Proxy you did catch me by surprise. You haven't used that program in so long I thought you erased it." Starkiller stated.

"I thought using an older training module would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again." Proxy said.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." Starkiller stated.

They got on the Rogue Shadow. Starkiller punched the coordinates and they got into hyperspace.

"Proxy, give me the target." Starkiller told Proxy.

Proxy turned into Kota. "According to Separatist records, Kota is respected general in the Republic army. But unlike most jedi he thinks the clones are unfit for battle, so instead he used his own militia.

Starkiller nodded, and then they came out of hyperspace in the middle of a battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For the love of god I don't own Star Wars!

Proxy activated the stealth systems so they didn't get spotted. Starkiller told him to place them as close to the shipyard as he possibly could, then await further orders. Starkiller then landed in the hanger, and was met with Kota's militia and droids. He activated his lightsaber and attacked.

Kota's militia and the droids fired at him, but he simply blocked with his lightsaber. He went for Kota's militia. He swung his lightsaber and cut one the men's head off. Then he twisted and stabbed another man straight in the chest. More opened fire on him. He blocked all the shots and unleashed a force push. The telekinetic blast pushed all the men straight into the wall with some cracks. If they weren't dead they were far too injured to fight.

Then he went for the droids. They were mostly Super battle droids, but some were normal droids. He blocked and unleashed a powerful force lightning attack at the droids. They were either destroyed or stunned enough for Starkiller to destroy them himself. After he killed everyone in the hanger, he left and went to the next room. There he was met with more militia and droids. They were about to fire on him but he used forced lightning to destroy the droids and stun the militia so he could kill them. He then fought his way through the ship yard. He then entered a large room with an AT-ST. (A/N I don't care if the AT-ST wasn't in the clone wars, in this story they are and yes Kota's militia uses them.) It opened fire on him. He dodged the shots and used force lightning to damage it. A solider came and fired a grenade at Starkiller. Starkiller quickly caught the grenade with the force and threw it at the AT-ST. He then lifted the grenadier with the force and shot lightning at him while he was in the air. The lightning coursed through the grenadier. Starkiller threw the man at the AT-ST. The man exploded when he made contact with the AT-ST. (A/N The lightning grenade move in the Force Unleashed.) While the AT-ST staggered, Starkiller charged at it. The AT-ST fired but he simply jumped and dodged. Then he went under the AT-ST, jumped up, and sliced the AT-ST in half. Then he heard his communicator beep. He pressed the button to activate it.

"Go ahead Proxy." Starkiller said.

"Master, General Kota should be above in the command center." Proxy said.

"Understood Proxy." Starkiller said.

Starkiller then saw a military man trapped under the wreckage of the AT-ST. He lifted the man up with the force.

"Where is General Kota?" Starkiller demanded.

"I'm not telling you separatist scum." The man stated.

Starkiller then started using force choke to get the man to talk.

"Tell me." Starkiller stated.

"Alright, there is an elevator that can take up to the command center. It's straight forward, you can't miss it." The man said.

Starkiller then pulled the man straight into his lightsaber. "Thanks." Starkiller said.

Starkiller went to the elevator and go inside. The elevator started to go up to the command center. While it went up, Starkiller started to get excited. This was it! He was so close to the jedi. So close to killing him and really start to prove himself to his master. The elevator stopped and he went to the command center. He looked down and saw General Kota.

Kota had white hair and had many scars on his battle-hardened face. The man was wearing armor instead of the normal jedi robes.

Kota activated his green lightsaber and looked up. To his shock he saw nothing but a teenager. A boy who was probably sixteen years old at best.

The general said "A boy? Months of attacking separatist targets and Dooku sends a **boy** to fight me?"

Starkiller started the battle. He fired force lightning at Kota, but Kota simply blocked with his lightsaber. Kota then jumped up at Starkiller. Kota then started using Juyo, the most aggressive form of lightsaber combat. Kota tried to end the fight quickly, but Starkiller switched his style to use Soresu, the most defensive form of lightsaber combat, to defend himself. Kota attacked with all his might using direct attacks to attempt to breach Starkiller's defenses. Starkiller however, was skilled in Soresu, and blocked and observed Kota's attacks. They locked lightsabers, and Starkiller pushed Kota back, and then infused lightning in his lightsaber and attacked Kota. Kota blocked, but was still attacked by the lightning, and was sent a good distance back. The two leapt up in the air and clashed lightsabers. They landed on the floor at the same time.

"Your stronger than I thought, but I can't let you live boy." Kota stated. "I'll be sure to send your ashes back to Dooku." Kota said, and then used the force to grip the command center, which was at the top of the command center, and ripped it from the command center, sending it towards Nar Shadda.

The two then continued fighting. Kota attempted to continue his aggressive assault, but was taken aback when Starkiller used his own furious demonstration of Juyo. Since Starkiller knew Kota's moves from the first half of the fight, he had a pretty basic idea of what Kota's attacks were. Kota was pushed back. Then Starkiller force pushed Kota on an upper platform. Kota jumped back down, but before he reached the floor, Starkiller gripped a huge object and slammed it into Kota. Kota was slammed into the wall hard. While he was winded and injured, Starkiller force gripped him, threw him in the air, and then, charging a force push, pushed him into the floor.

Before Kota could get up again, Starkiller attacked him. They locked lightsabers and Kota started talking.

"Dooku thinks he's turned you, but I can sense your future, and Dooku won't always be your master. I sense only… me?"

Starkiller, having heard enough lies, forced Kota's lightsaber into his own eyes. Kota screamed in pain but then was chocked, and slammed through the window down to Nar Shadda.

Starkiller looked down to where Kota fell, then used the force to bring Kota's lightsaber to him. After picking it up, he leapt out the window and landed on top the Rogue Shadow, ready to tell his master about his successful mission.

A/N Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The reason Kota is in this story is because I've only seen one story like this that had Kota in it, it's called A Hero's fate. I suggest you read Lord Starkiller first though. But seriously people don't give Kota enough credit. And I liked the role he played in Force Unleashed 1 and 2, so I wanted to put him in this story. Now, let us start chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka were on the bridge of the Resolute. They got a message that Kota had lost contact with the council, and they were sent to investigate.

"What do you think happened to him master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. I never thought the droids could defeat him, he has a reputation of winning almost every battle he ever fought." Anakin replied.

They existed hyperspace and arrived in front of the ship yard. It was strangely quiet, ships and wreckage floating around in space. The command center was mysteriously floating in space, separate from the shipyard. They decided to go for the shipyard first. The landed near the command center, and Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a few clone troopers went inside. They went in the hanger first. They looked around. The site that greeted them was dead bodies and destroyed droids.

"Who could have done this?" Rex asked.

"Looks like a dark jedi. If you look closely you could see lightsaber marks on the bodies." Anakin said.

"Could it have been Ventress?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, some droids were blown up. Only force lightning could do that." Anakin said.

They looked around. They saw dead bodies and droids everywhere. After searching and seeing no survivors, they decided to go see the command center.

They went to the command center. Anakin ad Ahsoka decided to go alone. They went inside the command center.

Ahsoka looked around. It looked like an intense lightsaber battle took place. Lightsaber marks were all over the place. On the computers, walls, and objects. Pieces of the ceiling and wall were all over the room. Ahsoka assumed the assassin knew the force if he or she wasn't Ventress. There was a hole in window, like somebody was thrown through it. Ahsoka turned around and saw her master looking through a computer of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Seeing if there is a recording to see what happened here." Anakin stated.

Apparently there was. Anakin pressed a button and they saw the recording.

Ahsoka saw Kota looking up and she saw what he saw. A boy with brown eyes, military cut brown hair and was wearing a tattered training outfit. He held his lightsaber in the reverse Shien grip like she did and seemed a little bit older than her. He seemed like he was sixteen or seventeen.

"_A boy? Months of attacking separatist targets and Dooku sends a __**boy**__ to fight me?" _Kota said.

The boy didn't respond, but fired force lightning at Kota. Kota blocked it and leapt up at him and attacked him in an aggressive assault of Juyo. The speed and complexity of his attacks baffled Ahsoka, but the boy used Soresu to defend himself. No matter how hard Kota tried he couldn't pierce the boy's defense. Eventually they stood on either side of the room and leapt at each other. They locked sabers in midair and landed on the ground at the same time and separated.

"_You're stronger than I thought, but I can't let you live boy. I'll be sure to send your ashes back to Dooku" _Kota said.

Then with a powerful force grip, the general ripped the command center from the shipyard and it plummeted towards Nar Shadda. The general continued his attack. Ahsoka and Anakin expected the boy to defend himself again, but instead he countered Kota with his own aggressive demonstration of Juyo. Kota looked surprised, but fought back. The two attacked each other aggressively. Kota jumped in the air with a green aura around him. He then slammed his lightsaber on the ground, sending a huge shockwave through the ground. But the boy jumped right when Kota hit the ground, avoiding getting any damage. Kota then jumped up at an upper platform and lifted up huge pieces of the wall and ceiling and threw them at the boy. The boy dodged most of them, but one managed to hit him. The boy was sent flying back. Ahsoka thought Kota won, but then the boy got up and charged at Kota as if nothing happened. Kota jumped back down and they clashed. Kota did an overhead attack, but the boy lifted his lightsaber and blocked. The boy then pushed Kota back, and force pushed him on the upper platform. Kota jumped down, but the boy slammed a huge piece of the ceiling at Kota, returning the favor for earlier. While Kota was on his knees attempting to catch his breath, the boy force gripped him, threw him in the air, and then, charging a force push, slammed him to the ground.

The boy attempted to kill the general, the general blocked, and Ahsoka and Anakin had to strain to hear what he said next.

_"Dooku thinks he's turned you, but I can sense your future, and Dooku won't always be your master. I sense only… me?" _Kota said in surprise.

The boy, having a confused and irritated expression on his face slammed Kota's lightsaber on Kota's eyes. The general screamed in pain, but was cut short when the boy force chocked him, and slammed him through the window, down to Nar Shadda, and most likely to his death. The boy then took Kota's lightsaber. He then jumped out of the windowand landed on top of something that was most likely his own personal ship.

The hologram then ended. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other, shocked. Neither could believe Kota was defeated like that.

"Looks like Dooku has another Dark Acolyte." Anakin stated

"Yeah" Ahsoka stated, still a little stunned. _What did Kota mean when he said he saw himself in that boy's future? Maybe… maybe that boy could be redeemed. _Ahsoka thought, and a new determination coursed through her while they were heading back to report what happened to the council. _If I ever meet that boy, I intend to turn him to the light side._

A/N Well that's chapter 3. While we're on the author's note, let me explain a few things. The first, is that I made chapter 2 like right before I went to bed, so I didn't really want to explain the fight between Kota and Starkiller in more detail. I added some more in this chapter since I made this one in the afternoon. Also this is going to be a Starkiller/Ahsoka fanfic, but we'll get to that later. And for those who are wondering what "Juyo" and "Soresu" are, they are lightsaber forms. I might as well tell all 7 forms before the next chapter.

Shii-Cho: This is the first form of lightsaber combat. This form is used mostly for multiply enemies and isn't exactly used or lightsaber combat. A master of this style is Kit Fisto.

Makashi: This form of lightsaber combat is used for lightsaber dueling. It uses quick strikes and blocks to wear their opponents down. Its weakness is that it doesn't have great physical strength. Dooku uses this form. So does Ventress.

Soresu: this form focuses on defense until you can find an opening and counterattack.

Ataru: This form uses the force to enhance the user's strength and speed. It also uses acrobatics. The problem is that it has a weak defense. Yoda uses this style, so you know it's awesome.

Shien/Djem So: Shien is used against multiple opponents that use blasters. Djem so uses brute strength to batter peoples defenses. It's used against lightsaber opponents. Anakin is a master of both variations of the style.

Niman: This style is basically all the other forms combined, so it doesn't have any specific strengths or weaknesses.

Juyo: This style uses bold direct attacks. It's the most aggressive form of lightsaber combat. It's great for lightsaber combat, but it sucks against the force. Darth Maul, Starkiller, and Kota use this form.


	4. Rescuing Gunray

A/N Okay um, if Starkiller or anybody else seems a little OOC I'm sorry but this is my story. And now here is the next chapter. And if this is different from the episode, I'm sorry but I haven't seen it in some time.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

Anakin and Ahsoka returned to Coruscant in order to tell the council what happened. Ahsoka was wondering if she would ever meet the boy, but knew that if she did, she would redeem him.

Anakin and Ahsoka went into the jedi council's chambers. They asked what happened in the shipyard and what happened to Master Kota.

"Kota and his militia were taking over the shipyard, but a young boy came and slaughtered every single person or droid. Then he fought his way through the shipyard to the command center. He and General Kota fought. After a while, General Kota ripped the command center from the facility and they fought, but the boy defeated Kota and blinded him, then threw him out the window."

The council looked stunned. They couldn't believe one of their best generals was beaten like that.

"This boy could be a great danger to the republic." Mace Windu said.

"Wait masters!" Ahsoka said. "While they were dueling, Master Kota said he had a vision that he would be in that boy's future. Maybe that boy could be brought back to the light side."

"I agree with my padawan. Maybe if we meet that boy we can bring he back to our side." Anakin said.

"Very well. We'll see if we can bring that boy back" Windu stated. "But padawan, you have a mission with Master Luminara Unduli to escort Viceroy Nute Gunray to Coruscant for trial."

"Gunray was captured?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Yes, Senator Padme Amidala captured him during a mission to Rodia." Anakin's friend and former master Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"What was senator Amidala doing on Rodia?" Anakin asked with a little anxiety.

"She was meeting with Senator Farr to see if he was still with the republic." Windu said.

"I see. Is she alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes she's fine Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a suspicious look on his face.

(Meanwhile…)

"Master Kota is dead?" Dooku asked his apprentice, who had just arrived and was kneeling behind him.

"Yes." Starkiller said, lifting his head a little.

"His lightsaber." Dooku demanded.

Starkiller took Kota's lightsaber from his belt and put it in front of him. Dooku then used the force to bring the lightsaber to him. He looked at it, and saw that it was Kota's lightsaber.

"Well done, my apprentice." Dooku said.

"Thank you, master." Starkiller said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Before your next test, there is something I need you to do." Dooku told his apprentice.

"Yes my master?" Starkiller asked.

"Nute Gunray has been captured. The viceroy will eventually crack under the jedi interrogation. I would send Ventress, but she is off on another mission. I need you to either save the Viceroy, or silence him." Dooku said.

"I will leave at once master." Starkiller said.

"Before you leave, I need to tell you one more detail." Dooku said.

(Later)

Starkiller went to the Rogue Shadow. He went over everything his master told in his head.

_Why do I need help? I could easily kill everybody onboard that ship. _Starkiller thought.

He met Proxy at the entrance of the Rogue Shadow. They went up the ramp and onto the ship. Starkiller plotted a course for somewhere near the Rodia system. They entered Hyperspace and waited to arrive to the ship. Meanwhile, Starkiller decided to go to the meditation room to meditate. He entered the room and placed his lightsaber in front of him. He sat down and relaxed. He emptied his mind of all thoughts, letting the force flow through him. While he was concentrating, his lightsaber was separated, floating around in different pieces, the red synthetic crystal in the middle of the pieces floating around. Using the force, he slowly made the pieces of the lightsaber connect to each other all around the lightsaber. After a minute, the lightsaber was back in one piece. Starkiller grabbed the hilt, made for a reverse Shien style duelist. He pressed the ignition button, and the blood red blade came out of the blade. He enjoyed looking at it. It reminded him that he was sith, someone far more powerful than those weak, worthless jedi. But then remembered something from when he was younger. He was at least eight years old. He told Proxy to chain him to the wall, in the dark, and not provide him with food or water until he could build his lightsaber with the force. He failed, but he had learned from it. That's what Starkiller believed. That's how he was trained. What didn't kill him made him stronger. He had to keep on pushing himself past the limit to grow even more powerful in the force. That is the way of the sith. That is who he is.

(Meanwhile)

Ahsoka stood bored in Gunray's cell. No matter what Master Unduli said, Gunray just whined and refused to talk. At last, she lost her patience and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Liar, Liar! I'm tired of all this whining. Tell us what we want to know right now or I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt fish." Ahsoka threatened.

Gunray gasped in fear, and fell back in his chair on the ground. Master Unduli pulled Ahsoka back and began to lecture her.

"Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use." Unduli explained.

"I wasn't serious. But he'll only talk if he's scared enough." Ahsoka protested.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Let us negotiate." Gunray said.

However, the alarms went off right at that moment.

"Droids have invaded the ship!" A clone announced in the communicator.

"I must go help destroy the droids. Padawan, you stay here and guard Gunray." Luminara told Ahsoka.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said reluctantly.

(Meanwhile with Starkiller)

Starkiller was training in the meditation room. He practiced lightsaber attacks against holo droids, destroying them with ease. Then he heard Proxy say "Master, we are approaching the ship that has Gunray captive." After hearing that, Starkiller left the meditation room and went to Proxy. Right before he left to the ship, he heard Proxy say "Master, here is a communicator that lets you listen on the clone's communications. It will also allow you to signal Argyus when the time is right." Proxy explained.

"Thanks Proxy." Starkiller said.

With that, Starkiller went in the ship. He looked around the hanger. There were destroyed droids and dead clones all around the floor. To his surprise he saw one clone that was injured but alive. When the clone saw him, he fired on him. Starkiller rushed up to him, blocking every blaster bolt that was fired his way. The clone attempted to warn everyone else on his communicator, but Starkiller lifted him up with the force and forced him on his lightsaber. Then Starkiller jumped up into a vent and climbed in. While he was crawling in the vent system, he heard a clone say from his communicator "The ship is attacked by battle droids. All units, head for the detention area. We have to protect the prisoner!" After hearing this, Starkiller got on his own personal communicator and said "Proxy where is the detention area?"

"Give me a moment master… ah yes the detention area is straight ahead of you. Just go in front of you and then go left. Cut a hole in the ceiling and you should be right in the middle of the detention area." Proxy replied.

Starkiller nodded and did exactly what Proxy said.

(With Ahsoka)

The sound below Ahsoka raged with blaster fire. Then she heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber being turned on. The blaster fire began to go down. Then it was totally silent.

"Looks like your rescue failed Gunray." Ahsoka mocked.

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray stated sadly.

"Padawan Tano, may I have a word?" Captain Argyus asked.

"Of course captain." Ahsoka stated. Then she turned to Gunray, "If I leave, you won't go anywhere will you?" Ahsoka asked mockingly.

"Ha-ha." The Viceroy replied sarcastically.

"I've just received the all clear. The enemy has been repelled." Argyus stated.

"Then their attempt to free Gunray has…failed?" Ahsoka asked because a crimson lightsaber began cutting a hole in the ceiling right in front of the elevators. Ahsoka rushed up to see who is was. The whole opened up, and to her surprise, it was the same boy who defeated General Kota. The two senate guards looked at him in surprise and he gripped them with the force and brought them to his lightsaber and cut them in half. He looked down on the togrutan padawan. She was wearing a somewhat revealing attire, but he couldn't deny she was pretty. But that didn't matter to him.

"You're the guy that defeated general Kota." Ahsoka stated, surprised.

"How do you know that?" Starkiller demanded.

"There was a record that showed your fight with him." Ahsoka stated simply.

Starkiller said nothing. He simply activated his lightsaber and attacked. Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber and held it in a reverse Shien grip, like he did. He was somewhat surprised but he said nothing. He aggressively attacked her. Ahsoka was hard pressed to defend herself. This boy was far stronger than Ventress. Ahsoka looked back and saw the senate guards open fire on the boy. Starkiller blocked their blasts straight back at them. Two of the guards were down, but Argyus deflected he blast with his shoulder guard. Starkiller force gripped Argyus and threw him behind him. Then he continued his Juyo assault on Ahsoka. Ahsoka knew she wouldn't last long. When they locked lightsabers, Ahsoka decided to say something.

"I can still sense the good you." Ahsoka said.

Starkiller looked surprised and faltered for a moment. But just for a moment. He then continued his assault. But that moment of hesitation was all Ahsoka needed to know there was still good in him. Ahsoka attempted to force push him, but then he caught the force push and, adding his own, threw back at Ahsoka. Ahsoka hit a wall and was stunned. Starkiller then went up to the cell and deactivated it. Gunray left the cell. Ahsoka regained her senses and tried to attack Gunray, but Starkiller force pushed her into the cell and reactivated the lasers. But then he turned around and saw Jedi Master Luminara Unduli charging at him. He activated his lightsaber with an excited look on his face. They locked sabers, and Luminara used the force to deactivate the cell. Ahsoka came charging at Starkiller. Starkiller pushed Luminara back, and gave a strong kick in Ahsoka's stomach that left her breathless. Then clones came in the room.

"Surrender." Luminara said.

Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber, much to the surprise of both jedi. But then he made a crushing motion with his hand. The ground shook, making everybody but Starkiller lose their balance. Starkiller shocked both jedi with force lightning. He jumped over them, and headed for the elevator. The clones opened fire on him, but he simply blocked and jumped over them. He opened the elevator door with force and jumped down. Ahsoka and Luminara looked down where he jumped.

"What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked. And she was about to jump but Luminara stopped her just as the elevator was about to crush her.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said.

"He's crippled the entire ship." Argyus told them.

"Our attacker has come for Gunray. Stay here and guard him. I'll confront him myself." Luminara told them.

"Master, all due respect, but that guy managed to defeat master Kota. Let me help you." Ahsoka pleaded.

"I am more than capable of defeating a lone dark jedi with undisciplined fighting skills." Luminara stated.

Ahsoka was about to protest but Luminara said "Stay here. And keep a clear head." Luminara then jumped in pursuit of the dark jedi.

Ahsoka was walking in front of Gunray's cell. "Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi master, but she has no idea what that guy is capable of. But I can't just disobey a direct order and leave my post can I?" She asked the guards and clone commander Gree. "Sometimes being a good solider means doing what you think is right." Argyus replied. "Don't worry about Gunray master jedi. Your friend won't be going anywhere." Ahsoka smiled and left.

(Meanwhile in the engine room)

Luminara walked in the destroyed engine room. She looked for any sign of the dark jedi. She climbed up the destroyed engine. Then she sensed something behind her. She turned around and activated her green lightsaber. She saw the boy with his lightsaber on and in the reverse Shien grip. She engaged him in lightsaber combat. The boy attacked her with Juyo. She defended herself with Soresu. She tried to find an opening, but the boy was too fast and strong. She tried to force push him and he did the same. But his force push was stronger. She was pushed back onto the floor. Starkiller then threw his lightsaber at the fuel pipes directly above Unduli. Unduli attempted to stop the pipes with the force, but one crashed directly on her leg. Starkiller looked down on her and said "Now you fall, as all jedi must." He then jumped at her ready to kill her, but Ahsoka force pushed him back. Ahsoka then used her lightsaber to cut a hole to free Unduli's leg and handed her back her lightsaber.

"I know, I know you told me to stay." Ahsoka said.

"Well as long as you're here." Luminara replied.

Then suddenly, Starkiller came back and jumped at them. They attacked him. This was a problem for Starkiller. His style relied on focusing on one opponent. But still, he held his own. He locked lightsabers with both the jedi. Then he jumped back and used the force to throw objects at them. They dodged them and Luminara threw one piece back at him. Starkiller grabbed the piece and tossed it aside. Then he continuously threw objects at them. They were hard pressed to dodge and cut the pieces. Then Starkiller infused on piece with lightning and hit Ahsoka with it. Ahsoka cut it with her lightsaber, but to her surprise it exploded on her, knocking her to the ground. Then Starkiller attacked Luminara. They locked sabers, and Starkiller's communicator started beeping. With means Argyus rescued Gunray. Starkiller jumped back to retreat. Both jedi jumped at him, but to their surprise, Starkiller used force repulse and knocked them a good few feet back.

_A force repulse? Only the most powerful jedi can do that!_ Ahsoka thought. She and Luminara got back up, but Starkiller was gone. Then Luminara's communicator started beeping. Commander Gree's voice came through it. "General! Argyus has freed Gunray and escaped!" Luminara then said "We can still catch them if we go to the hanger." They left for the hanger, but Argyus and Gunray were gone.

(On the ship)

"A successful mission as one can hope for Viceroy. I'll be a legend for this." Argyus said.

"I've always had a good feeling about you captain." Gunray said.

The door opened and Starkiller walked in.

"You see assassin? Our plan went off without a hitch." Argyus said smugly.

"Our plan?" Starkiller asked.

"And, of course, I'll make sure your contributions are noted, in my report to Count Dooku." Argyus said, but then he saw a red lightsaber going through his heart.

"I'll tell him myself." Starkiller said, and then moved Argyus's body of the pilot chair. Gunray looked fearfully at Starkiller, as if he was expecting him to stab him too.

A/N Please review.


	5. Killing Shaak Ti

A/N Yeah I had other crap to do before I wrote this chapter but here it is. And also, if you played the force unleashed and its downloadable content, I might write that as an alternative story to this one when I get to that point in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

Starkiller went down to his master. When he was right behind him, he got on his knees, bowing down behind his master.

"My mission was a success, my master." Starkiller stated.

"Very good my apprentice. Now there is but one more test." Dooku said.

"I am ready now!" Starkiller insisted.

"No! You defeated an old man and a weak jedi. You must face a true jedi master." Dooku stated with finality.

"Who?" Starkiller asked with a little disappointment.

"Master Shaak Ti. One of the most powerful members on the Jedi council. Only then will you be closer to achieving your destiny." Dooku explained.

"Sidious." Starkiller stated.

"Yes. Only together will we defeat him." Dooku said.

"I won't fail you my master." Starkiller vowed.

"You will need the full power of the dark side to defeat Shaak Ti." Dooku warned.

"I understand my master." Starkiller said firmly, without any fear.

"Good." Dooku said.

Starkiller left and went down to his ship. All the while, he thought of what that togrutan padawan said when they were fighting. _I can sense the good in you._ Those words kept on going in his head. _What did she mean?_ _There is still good in me? _He shook his head. He had to rid himself of these lies! First Kota, then that weak, stupid padawan! He was a sith, stronger than either of those jedi. Than any jedi! He went to the Rogue Shadow. Proxy was already waiting for him there.

"Proxy, do you know where jedi Master Shaak Ti is?" Starkiller questioned his holo droid.

"Yes, she was last seen on Felucia. She befriended the felucians there and is now overlooking a base the Republic build there." Proxy replied.

"Alright then, set a course for Felucia." Starkiller ordered.

"Yes master."

Starkiller went to the meditation room to prepare. While he was meditating, he sensed Proxy trying to sneak up on him. He quickly activated his blood red lightsaber and clashed lightsabers with Plo Koon. The jedi master quickly attacked, and Starkiller was having an actual challenge. Finally having enough, Starkiller gripped Koon with the force, lifted him up in the air, and crashed him into his lightsaber. Koon then changed into Proxy.

"Lord Tyrannus has trained you well!" Proxy exclaimed. Then he left to the bridge of the ship.

Starkiller sighed in slight frustration. Proxy was his only friend, but his master programmed him to kill Starkiller. It was a way to test he young apprentice. He won every duel. Even though Proxy was programmed to kill him, Proxy also provided him with enough compassion over the years to stay sane. Starkiller suspected that Proxy actually doesn't know what would happen if he succeeded in his primary programing. Starkiller went up to join Proxy.

"How long until we get to Felucia?" Starkiller asked.

"We will be there in a few minutes master." Proxy said.

(Meanwhile on Felucia)

Shaak Ti looked up from the rancor she was riding on. She saw an advanced ship, and she sensed a powerful dark side aura from it.

"One of Dooku's assassins." Shaak Ti mused.

The ship was about to land. She called some Felucian warriors and told them to go to the site and attack the person who comes out.

(With Starkiller)

The ramp of the Rogue Shadow opened up. Starkiller slid down and looked around. All he saw were huge plants. But then, he saw Felucian warriors coming at him. They looked at him. Then, with a fierce battle cry, they charged at him with their sword like arms. He was surprised. Separatist records never said the warriors were this organized. _A Jedi's hand is at work here._ Starkiller thought. He charged at them. He quickly cut down the first one. Then he turned his attention to another. The warrior clashed his sword arm with Starkiller's red lightsaber. Starkiller managed to overpower the warrior and cut of his head. The other warrior attempted to avenge is brother in arms by attacking Starkiller when his back was turned, but Starkiller used force repulse and the warrior was pushed back. Starkiller then grabbed him with the force and threw his lightsaber at him. The Felucian warrior was on the ground, dead.

Starkiller moved forward. He jumped to a huge flower platform. Then, to his surprise he saw a clone LAAT/I . The ship attacked with its blasters, but Starkiller dodged. It then fired missiles. Starkiller gripped the missile and threw back at the ship. Then Starkiller threw his lightsaber, damaging one of its forward blasters. The ship descended before Starkiller could continue his merciless assault. Clones then came out of nowhere. They all fired their blasters. Starkiller reflected them back at them. He grabbed one and threw him at one of his brothers. They both tumbled down and to their deaths. Starkiller then saw the ship come back for round two. He grabbed one of the clones and filled him with lightning. He then chucked him at the ship. Then, he gripped the ship with the force and used force crush. The engines were completely destroyed. As the ship went down, Starkiller jumped on top of it, and then jumped of it. When he looked up, he saw at least twenty warriors. Then he saw a chieftain. He raised his hands, and suddenly all the warriors were covered in a red aura. Starkiller used all attacks he knew, but nothing worked. Then he ran after the chieftain. He tried to teleport away, but Starkiller force gripped him, and then stabbed him. The red aura around the warriors was gone. Starkiller then charged a force push. Unleashing it, he pushed all the warriors to their deaths. He then jumped down to a lower platform.

He saw the Jedi master he was looking for… sitting on a rancor.

"Dooku's assassin. Welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of sacrifice, since time Immemorial. Are you prepared to meet your fate?" Shaak Ti asked.

She leapt of the rancor. It charged at the young sith apprentice. Starkiller jumped at it. He gave it a good cut on the side of its face. Then he shoved his lightsaber through its mouth. Then he jumped at the top of its head and used force lightning, with the lightsaber still inside its mouth. He jumped of it, used a powerful force push, force gripped his lightsaber back to him, then dashed towards the rancor's legs, cutting both of them, then jumped up and gave it a final slash through its head, killing it.

(A/N Starkiller FTW lol)

He then turned to Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti started to use Makashi against Starkiller. Starkiller had to switch to Soresu to defend himself. He barely managed to defend himself. Red and blue clashed furiously, both of the blades trying to find a weak point to exploit to get the upper hand. Right when Starkiller was about to give Shaak Ti a good cut across her stomach, she dashed backwards to dodge to attack. But Starkiller was right behind her. They locked lightsabers. Starkiller pushed her back, jumped behind her, and then grabbed her lekku that was right behind her head. He began to spin her around in the air. He let go of her and she crashed head first into a wall. She was stunned, but she let out a Felucian call. Felucian warriors and a chieftain came and began to attack Starkiller. Shaak Ti then formed a healing red bubble around her that protected her from most attacks. But Starkiller used a force repulse to push the warriors away, and then used lightning. It broke through Shaak Ti's defense and she was sent flying back. Starkiller took care of the rest of the warriors and turned to take care of Shaak Ti. But then she jumped down right in front of the sarlacc, with Starkiller right behind her. The two combatants then faced each other and turned on their lightsabers, ready for round two.

Shaak Ti had changed lightsaber forms. She began to use Ataru. Starkiller also began to use Juyo. They clashed lightsabers over and over again. Neither of them was able to gain the upper hand. Shaak Ti lunged, but she forgot one important thing about Ataru. It had a weak defense. When she was about to attack Starkiller, he kicked her in the stomach. Then he took advantage of her weak defense. They clashed lightsabers, and Starkiller force pushed her right into the sarlacc. He turned off his lightsaber and began to walk away, but then he sensed something. He turned around and saw Shaak Ti on top of one of the tentacles. She pointed her lightsaber at Starkiller, and one of the tentacles attacked. Starkiller jumped on top of it and fell right in between all the tentacles. He used force repulse and jumped away. Shaak Ti almost managed to attack him, but he countered and pushed her away. Then he unleashed force storm. The vast amounts of lightning shocked the Sarlacc and Shaak Ti. He stopped for just a moment, and Shaak Ti fell down hard, heavily injured.

Shaak Ti got up and looked at the apprentice.

"You are Dooku's slave. But your power is wasted with him. You could be so much more." Shaak Ti said.

"You will never convince me to betray my master" Starkiller said angrily.

"Poor boy, the sith always betray one another. But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." Shaak Ti said with pity, and then she fell down into the sarlacc.

For reasons he didn't understand, he screamed "No!" and attempted to catch Shaak Ti, but he was too late and she fell into the abyss, dying in a flash of light.

A/N Please review


	6. Facing the chosen one

Facing the Chosen One

A/N I'm back! Sorry, I had to do other things, but here is the next part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Starkiller looked down at the spot where Shaak Ti had fallen. Then suddenly, a huge blue light fired up in the air, and disappeared, signifying the end of Shaak Ti's life.

But there was one thing Starkiller still did not get. Why did he try to save Shaak Ti? Then that other togrutan's words raced through his head. _I can still sense the good in you. _Was she right? Did he truly belong to the dark side? He shook his head, trying to erase these thoughts. He couldn't listen to them. They were the thoughts of those pathetic jedi. He couldn't let them cloud his judgment. While he was thinking about this however, he heard his communicator beeping.

"Master, Lord Dooku demands that you stay where you are. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan are coming for you." Proxy told Starkiller.

Starkiller simply nodded, so happy that he had the chance to kill a famous jedi. He decided to meditate while he was waiting. But even the meditation could not calm down his excitement.

(Meanwhile)

Ahsoka was behind her master, going to the Ancient Abyss. They had heard Shaak Ti was facing an assassin there. She was hoping that it would be that same boy she met. When they were right in front of the Abyss, they saw the boy meditating near the sarlacc. They jumped down.

"Where is Master Shaak Ti?" Anakin asked the boy.

"Dead. I killed her myself." Starkiller said smugly.

Anakin turned on his lightsaber with an angry expression on his face. Ahsoka turned on hers. They charged at Starkiller, and the fight began.

Starkiller made a wide sweep towards the two jedi. Ahsoka flipped backwards, while Anakin blocked the attack. Then he began his furious demonstration of Djem So. Starkiller was taken aback. Neither Kota nor Shaak Ti were this aggressive. But instead of frightening him, it made him more excited. He clashed his blood red saber with equal ferocity. Ahsoka tried to jump him when his back was turned, but Starkiller reacted fast. He kicked Anakin, then turned around and shocked Ahsoka with lightning. The girl screamed in pain. Then the boy threw her into the sarlacc. "Ahsoka!" Anakin screamed in fear. Bu right when she was about to fall into the sarlacc, somebody lifted her up with the force. Starkiller and Skywalker stared in shock as Ahsoka was lifted up. They looked to find the source, and found no one other than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Need some help?" he asked Anakin.

"Nice timing." Anakin said to his old teacher as he turned on his lightsaber, which was blue like his former student.

Starkiller was literally shaking with excitement. Two of the strongest jedi were right in front of him. And now he was going to kill both…

A/N Clifhanger!


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

A/N I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

The sound of lightsabers filled the air. Blue, green, and red clashed in the forests of Felucia. The sith's blade was filled with glee, the Jedi's blades were filled with determination and shock. This boy was even stronger than Ventress. It was obvious that if he had fought one of them at a time, he would probably be too strong. Starkiller attacked with the ferocity of Juyo, but Obi Wan blocked with his mastery of Soresu, Anakin attacked with the determination of Djem So, and Ahsoka tried to wear him down with Ataru.

Starkiller let out a roar as a force repulse suddenly came from his body, blasting the surprised jedi back. Anakin and Obi Wan managed to get back on their feet before they hit the wall from their many battle experiences, but Ahsoka didn't have that luxury. She crashed against the wall with much force she could almost feel her spine creak. She crumpled to the ground, and before she lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was her master furiously attacking the boy.

Anakin attacked with wild fury. How dare that sith does that to his apprentice? He swung his blade, trying to decapitate the boy, but he raised his blade to block. Starkiller felt a presence behind his, and then suddenly he couldn't move. He was covered with blue energy, with Obi Wan holding out his hand.

_Force Stasis. _Starkiller thought. He was actually quite impressed. This power was very difficult to master, and Obi Wan performed perfectly. But that wasn't enough.

Starkiller yelled suddenly, startling the two jedi knights. He broke free of the trap by expanding it with his own force power, to the point where it was destroyed. Starkiller was about to attack with a lightning enhanced strike, but then his communicator went off.

He slammed his blade down in annoyance and fury. It was enough to send both opponents flying. He brought his communicator to his mouth and exclaimed in annoyance "What Proxy?"

"Count Dooku requests your presence immediately. He says you've already completed your mission."

Starkiller yelled out in anger.

"We'll meet again, Jedi!" he snarled as he jumped away from huge flower from huge flower.

Anakin was already running to Ahsoka before Obi Wan could turn off his lightsaber.

"Snips! Talk to me!" Anakin said desperately.

Ahsoka opened her eyes at her masters voice.

"Master?"

Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you stand?" Obi Wan asked.

"I think so." Ahsoka replied, standing on her two feet.

"Where did that guy go? Did you guys get him?"

Anakin sighed in regret.

"No, he retreated before we could capture him."

Ahsoka groaned in frustration. They were so close, but he still managed to escape!

"I did manage to put a tracking beacon on what looked like to be a small Separatist ship." Obi Wan said, filling Ahsoka with hope.

"Well then let's get back!" She exclaimed in excitement, and they ran at full speed back to the ship.

(Meanwhile with Starkiller)

Starkiller walked in to his master's secret room beneath his main ship. Dooku was staring intently outside, not even turning to face his apprentice.

"You've succeeded in your mission." Dooku said after a silence.

Starkiller said "Yes."

Starkiller went to stand next to his master to see what was so interesting, to see a small ship heading towards them. Then a few moments later the door opened behind them.

"Lord Sidious has discovered your existence." Dooku whispered as Starkiller turned to see the holographic image of the Dark Lord.

Then the next thing he knew, a lightsaber was shoved into his back, through his stomach. He couldn't even scream as the lava hot blade pierced through him.

Dooku pulled it out, and Starkiller crumpled to the floor. Sidious looked at him with disgust.

"You have betrayed me Lord Tyrannous. By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me."

Dooku glanced down at the boy whose eyes clearly said that they should take him together.

"Now you will kill him, or I will destroy you both." Sidious finished.

After a moment of hesitation, Dooku grabbed Starkiller with the force, and threw him across the room until he hit a metal pole. Starkiller could vaguely hear Sidious's sadistic laughter. He then felt himself getting thrown through the window and into space as metal protectors to the glass's place, and he floated lifelessly into space.

He opened his eyes enough to see the huge ship disappear in hyperspace, leaving him to die in space.

And Starkiller closed his eyes to accept death.

But he could barely feel the Rouge Shadow's small tractor beam pull him in to its medical room.

(With the good main characters)

Ahsoka was standing in front of the ship, a determined look on her teenage face. She knew they were going to get him this time; she would make sure of it.

To her surprise, something beeped.

"General Kenobi! The ship is within our radar." One of the clones said.

"Bring it in with the tractor beam!" Obi Wan ordered.

Ahsoka ran down to the hanger when the ship was forced to land. She and the clones had their weapons ready, prepared for a fight.

But to their surprise, a droid walked out peacefully.

"I need your assistance. My master had been betrayed by Count Dooku. Can you help?" the droid asked.

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber and walked into the ship. She could hear a couple of clones warn her, but she needed to see if it was true…

She turned into the room which was obviously the med bay, and she gasped in shock when she saw how beat up Starkiller was.

(One month later)

Starkiller was surrounded by darkness. It had been this way for longer than he can remember. He let out a scream of horror.

Then the next thing he knew, he was in a med bay of sorts, and Dooku was standing over him while he was cuffed to something.

"YOU!" Starkiller screamed. "YOU KILLED ME!"

"No. The dark lord wanted you dead. I ordered Proxy to salvage your bod and bring you to the jedi, so that you could live.

"Why?" Starkiller asked, calming down slightly.

"You need to be a spy for us. The Jedi should be coming back here soon to attempt to make you join them. Pretend to join them, and they might let join Skywalker. I want you to give us information of his plans."

Starkiller lay back down. And, with gritted teeth, he said,

"As you wish… my master."

Dooku nodded. Then in a flash of light, he turned into Proxy as Skywalker and his padawan walked in. Starkiller glared at them, which was something both ignored.

"What do you want?" He asked, although he already knew.

"We want you to join us." Ahsoka said quietly.

Starkiller couldn't help the look of amazement cross his face.

"Why would you want me to join you? I've killed many of your clone troopers and two of your masters."

"Yes, but the jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners. We are giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Just join and fight for us. For peace. Your master has betrayed you. Why would you still listen to him?"

Starkiller closed his eyes and looked away. _I'm wondering that myself. _But deep down he really knew why. Serving Dooku was the only thing he ever knew. It was pretty difficult to turn away from his whole life.

And as his mastered ordered him, he said "Very well."

To Starkiller's surprise, he could feel the togrutan's emotions go up in joy.

A/N I haven't given up on this story! I just lost my motivation, which is now back! Please review.


	8. Finding Kota

Finding Kota

A/N ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

Starkiller walked down the hall with Skywalker and his apprentice. He looked around. He had to admit the temple was quite impressive. Jedi passing looked at him with curious looks in their eyes, but they didn't say anything. He was taken out of his thoughts when he togrutan teenager said something.

"My name's Ahsoka. What's yours?"

Starkiller was caught off guard. He had never considered what his name was. It never struck as being very important. His cruel training at Dooku's hands forced his name to be gone from him, deeply trapped in his mind.

"…I don't know." He replied finally. Skywalker had a skeptical look on his face.

"Everybody has a name. Are you telling us your parents didn't name you?" Starkiller shrugged.

"I don't even remember my parents. Dooku simply told me to forget my name, as it wasn't important."

Ahsoka was shocked. "So you really just call yourself Starkiller?"

He nodded. All three stared at each other for a moment, and then they continued walking towards the council's room.

Starkiller strengthened his mental defenses. Obviously the council would try to probe his thoughts. He needed to make sure they didn't know of the plan.

He sighed mentally. Why was he still serving his master? What would he gain from it?

Ahsoka could feel his conflict. She just assumed that he was still debating over his decision. She was somewhat right, but not in the way she thought she was.

They entered the room. (A/N Starkiller is wearing his medical robe for TFU)

The council looked down at Starkiller. Starkiller could feel them trying to probe his thoughts. Anakin explained everything to the council. After debating for a minute, Master Yoda spoke.

"Very well young one. Travel with Skywalker you will. A mission, we have for you." Starkiller looked up in surprise.

"Already?" he asked, not able to hold his excitement.

Windu frowned slightly. Starkiller could feel his disapproval of his anticipation. But Anakin and Ahsoka were already starting to like this kid.

"Yes. It's about somebody you've met before." Everybody in the room could feel Starkiller suddenly getting feel nervous. He knew that if the mission involved a person he's met, then that wouldn't be too good.

"It's General Kota. We've found him in a bar on Nar Shadda."

Starkiller almost cringed. But him and the other teen in the room was confused.

"If Kota's alive, why is he in a bar? Why didn't he come back?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi Wan was the one to answer.

"He feel's… disgruntled at his defeat. He lost his confidence in the jedi. And in the Republic."

"So why are we going?" Anakin asked.

"So that you could convince him to come back. We need him, especially in this war." Windu replied.

All three nodded and bowed. Then they left the council chambers.

Ahsoka could feel the young man's nervousness. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Starkiller almost pulled back in shock. Only Proxy had done a gesture of comfort to the sith apprentice.

"Don't worry. We don't need to tell him who you really are. And if he knows, maybe he'll see the change in you."

"And if he doesn't, then we'll vouch for you. Kota still owes me a favor for earlier in the war." Anakin said, backing up his apprentice.

"How come I don't remember this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because you were probably a little youngling still learning how to block stun blasts from practice droids with a helmet over your head." Starkiller teased.

Ahsoka blushed in embarrassment while Anakin chuckled.

"I didn't know the ruthless sith assassin had a sense of humor." Ahsoka stated.

She immediately regretted saying that. Starkiller flinched slightly, but then quickly regained his posture. Before he could say something back, Anakin interrupted.

"We're here."

Starkiller looked at Anakin's ship.

"Not as impressive as I've thought." He commented.

"Well I'm so sorry for that." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"I'll go take my own ship. I don't want to bother you." Starkiller said, going to the Rogue Shadow.

(Later in the ship)

Starkiller was meditating in the training room. Proxy had already punched in the coordinates to Nar Shadda.

Starkiller stood up and opened his eyes. Proxy was already in front of him.

"Master… he's here."

Starkiller took a deep breath as Proxy turned into Dooku, staring down his apprentice.

"Have you had a mission from the Jedi?" Dooku asked, getting straight to the point.

Starkiller nodded stiffly.

"Yes. We're going to Nar Shadda to bring back General Kota. He somehow survived our encounter." Starkiller replied.

Dooku eyes widened slightly, but then returned to their regular position.

"Very well. I will send troops to stop you. They will focus their attacks mostly on Skywalker and his apprentice."

"Yes… my master." Starkiller said, with some hesitation on 'Master'.

Dooku seemed satisfied with that and in a flash of light, turned into Proxy.

Starkiller got back into his meditation as Proxy left. He shoved down his feelings, just as he was always taught.

(In Nar Shadda)

Starkiller, Ahsoka, and Anakin walked silently into the bar. They walked down for a minute, then they saw him.

Kota was a mess. His clothes were messy and unkempt, just like his hair. His eyes were covered in a dirty bandage.

Ahsoka and Anakin were caught off guard. But Starkiller felt an emotion he can't ever remember feeling before.

Guilt.

It was an emotion he felt unnecessary. But seeing the jedi master he thought was a worthy opponent become into what was before him… it made him feel guiltier than ever.

Ahsoka and Anakin could feel the emotions within the boy. Although they felt worried for him, they also felt glad he was feeling such emotions. It meant that he was truly beginning his redemption to the light side.

Anakin nudged Starkiller, who walked slowly towards Kota.

"General Kota?" Starkiller stated.

Kota snapped up.

"Listen, I paid for this table so whoever you are, get lost." Kota said, but it wasn't in his commanding, confident voice. It sounded lost, broken, drunk, all the things Starkiller thought he would never hear from Kota.

"I'm here to take you back to the jedi order, General." Starkiller explained.

"I'm no Jedi boy, not since," he pointed to the bandage covering his eyes. "This."

"They don't need your eyes, just your mind, and everything you know about fighting the Separatists."

Kota laughed.

"Nobody fights the Separatists and wins boy. Dooku has powerful sith assassins. I don't think anybody could defeat them except Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda."

Anakin had enough of hearing about this.

"General, listen you need to come back, the republic needs you. And you still owe me that favor when I saved you on Raxus Prime."

"I'm not a General anymore Skywalker. I don't owe you anything." Kota replied stubbornly.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but we have company." Ahsoka said.

Starkiller and Anakin looked over their shoulders. They could see a bunch of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. All three Jedi turned on their lightsabers.

"General you have to come with us, otherwise they will kill you." Ahsoka said.

Kota turned his head to her direction, and then he got up reluctantly.

Starkiller and Anakin cut through the droids with ease, their blasters unable to breach their Shien techniques. Ahsoka stood behind, guiding Kota towards the exit with the other two jedi providing cover.

(A/N I remember doing this in the Force Unleashed and thinking, "Starkiller is too awesome for this crap")

When all of them were outside, they were met with a small ship that looked like it was from the Separatists. The ramp opened, and the jedi were greeted with a… unfriendly sight.

At least four Magna guards walked out, then got into attention, as an even more powerful adversary appeared.

He looked like the replica of the Senate Guard, except instead of being red, he was black and grey. He was holding a Lightsaber Spear.

(A/N Yes, Senate Guards did exist during the time in of the Republic.)

The Manga guards went on the attack. Two engaged Anakin and Ahsoka respectively. The Shadow Guard, however, went for Starkiller.

Starkiller and the Shadow Guard traded blows with equal strength. Whenever Starkiller attempted to use force powers like push and lightning, the guard had a force barrier to block them. Starkiller and the Shadow Guard locked Lightsabers, and Starkiller broke the lock, jumped up in the air, and slammed his blade down into the Guard's forcing the man down from the blow. Starkiller used that to his advantage. While the Guard was distracted, Starkiller wrapped his arms around his neck, and with a sickening crack, the Guard fell dead.

Starkiller turned to see Anakin, Ahsoka and Kota walking towards him.

"It's a fool errands boy. The Separatist's army is infinite. You're all going to be killed, or worse, and nothing would have change."

Ahsoka and Anakin were about to argue, but Starkiller sealed the argument.

"Wouldn't you rather die on your feet, then drown in some cantina?" Starkiller asked.

Kota contemplated on this.

"I don't know, but I suppose I could do something else productive." The Jedi smiled.

"Where's your ship?" Kota asked.

Starkiller whistled, and his ship floated up in the air before the general.


	9. Confronting the Past

Confronting the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Starkiller, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kota walked up to the holographic images of Mace Windu, Yoda, and Kenobi, all of whom looked at Kota.

"Greetings General. It's good to have you back." Windu said.

"You should thank that young man. He was the one that convinced me." Kota said pointing at Starkiller. Then he frowned.

"Do you have a name boy?" Kota asked.

"No." Starkiller replied.

Kota looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Kenobi said, "we have a call of help from the Wookiees. An entire tribe is trapped by Trandoshan traders. Somebody has to go down and help."

Anakin was about to speak up, but another male voice said "I'll go."

Everybody's eyes went to Starkiller, who seemed more sure about this than anything else.

"Are you sure?" Windu asked with a face of utmost seriousness.

Starkiller nodded. "I just feel like there is something on that planet that's calling me. Like it's been waiting for me."

The masters muttered to themselves for a minute, then stopped and looked at Starkiller.

"Very well. If you feel so strongly about this." Kenobi said. Starkiller nodded.

(Later)

Starkiller was about to get on board until Ahsoka stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" The girl asked.

The apprentice nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. I can do this."

Ahsoka still looked unsure, but nodded anyways. Starkiller got in his ship and went down into the forest planet.

When he was close to the planet, Proxy asked "Should we inform Lord Dooku?"

Starkiller hesitated for a moment, then said "No, this something I have to do alone."

Proxy said nothing. Then he asked "Or do you simply not want him ambushing Skywalker's fleet?"

Starkiller shrugged.

A minute later, they managed to land, in front of an old hut. Starkiller jumped off the ship's ramp and landed on the firm ground. Taking a quick look around his surroundings, Starkiller walked slowly towards the old hut. It had an odd symbol on it, and Starkiller had felt as if he had seen it somewhere before.

Starkiller stopped right in front of the hut and called Kota.

"What is it boy?" Kota replied.

"Kota I'm standing in front of an old hut. I feel… a great amount of sadness." Starkiller said.

"Don't go inside." Kota said suddenly. "There are some things that you aren't ready for yet."

"What's inside?"

"How the hell should I know? My connection to the force has been cut. But if you go inside, you'll be facing whatever's inside alone."

Starkiller contemplated this for a moment, and then went inside the hut.

The hut was old, with furniture thrown everywhere. It was also unusually foggy.

Starkiller then heard footsteps and turned on his still red lightsaber. The figure had a brown robe on and a sad expression on his face. Starkiller for some reason didn't feel threatened, and lowered his lightsaber.

"I didn't want this for you. I didn't want any of this for you. I'm sorry son." The man said solemnly.

To say that Starkiller was surprised was putting it lightly. The man turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Father no!" Starkiller yelled after the figure. But it was too late. The man was gone.

Starkiller looked down in sadness. Then he saw a blue light coming from a table. Starkiller went to it and picked up the source. It was a blue lightsaber crystal, and somehow, he knew it was his father's crystal. He picked it up, pocketed it, and after taking on last look at his old home, he left.

"Starkiller? What happened, you went offline for a moment." A female's voice said from his communicator.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I'm fine." Starkiller said.

He ran through the jungle, and eventually he found an incredibly large pillar like machine.

"What am I looking at here Skywalker?"

"It's something called a sky hook. The Trandoshans are going to ship Wookies off into space with that thing. You need to destroy it by disabling the mooring points that keep it stable."

"Got it."

Starkiller ran towards the Sky Hook. When he got there, he saw Trandoshans with flame throwers and blasters attack him. He jumped and dodged the flames, reaching one Trandoshan and cut him in half. Starkiller then proceeded to slaughter the rest of them with his lightsaber skills, the force, (mostly lightning) and his cunning. When he had killed everyone, he went and freed the Wookie slaves. He then went to the mooring points and managed to disable all of them by lifting them up with the force and throwing them to whoever knows where.

The Sky Hook was then disabled completely with a flash of blue light. The Wookies roared and cheered in happiness and gratitude. After watching for a moment, Starkiller left to go back to his ship.

(Later back on The Resolute)

Ahsoka went to Starkiller's room. She stopped right in front of it and knocked on it. Starkiller's voice said "Come in." and she went inside.

Starkiller was sitting on his bed, staring at his lightsaber. Ahsoka sat down next to him and asked "What's wrong?"

Starkiller turned on his lightsaber to answer. Ahsoka looked in surprise at its new blue color.

"I thought red was your color." Ahsoka stated.

"It used to be." Starkiller replied truthfully. "I always thought red represented blood and violence. The reason I never liked green was because I thought it was… too plain. Blue reminds me of water and rain. It feels… lighter in my hand when I use it."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, and then something came to her. "Wait, where did you get that blue crystal?"

"It was my fathers." Starkiller said quietly.

"Your fathers?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Yes he was a jedi. I assume that he left the order and went to hide out with the wookies. But Dooku found him, killed him, and took me as his apprentice."

Ahsoka suddenly took his hand. "I'm sorry."

Starkiller shrugged.

"I don't even remember my parents."

Starkiller looked critically at her.

"By the way, Master Skywalker said we need to go to the bridge. We have a new mission."

Starkiller nodded. "Let's go."

A/N Please review


	10. Mission to Naboo Part 1

Mission to Naboo

A/N My motivation for this story has fully come back, so expect some more chapters soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Starkiller and Ahsoka came up to the bridge. Kota turned at them, and Starkiller couldn't help but notice the man didn't look as drunk as before, and looked a little cleaner.

"About time. The council has sent us to a mission regarding Naboo. We're already on our way there." Kota explained.

"Really!" Starkiller asked sarcastically. "It that why we're in hyperspace?"

Ahsoka giggled, Kota looked annoyed, and Anakin looked amused.

"Okay smart ass. Anyway, apparently there is some separatist scum on the planet. We're going to investigate." Kota said.

Starkiller suddenly turned around.

"Where are you going?" Skywalker asked.

"I need to rest." Starkiller replied. "I'm still somewhat exhausted from the previous mission."

Anakin looked suspicious, but nodded anyways.

(In The Rogue Shadow)

Starkiller walked up towards his master.

"What have the jedi sent you on now?" Dooku asked.

"We're going to Naboo to investigate some Separatist sightings." Starkiller said stiffly.

Dooku's eyes widened.

"Well done my apprentice. This information is crucial. I shall send some reinforcements to Naboo to protect what is there. You must act your part accordingly so that the jedi don't get suspicious." Dooku said.

"Yes master." Starkiller said.

Dooku disappeared.

Starkiller sighed and turned around, and Ahsoka entered the ship, unaware to who Starkiller was talking too.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Meditating."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright. Anyway, we're at Naboo."

Starkiller nodded, and they both left the ship.

(Later on Naboo)

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Starkiller walked off the ship, where they met Kenobi and Rex.

Anakin rushed up to see Jar Jar Binks and Captain Typhoon, as well as another Gungan.

"Where's Padme?" The jedi asked immediately.

"She went off to investigate this Separatist sighting." Typhoon replied.

"And you let her go?" Anakin asked angrily. "Alone?"

"Miss Padme is very difficult to convince after she puts her mind to something." C-3P0 replied.

Anakin groaned in frustration, knowing they were both right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise from the middle of the room. Everybody ran over to it, and Typhoon answered it.

"Captain!" A familiar female voice said.

"Padme! What's going on?" Anakin asked before anybody else could even open their mouths.

"Anakin. There were more droids here then I thought! It's almost like they knew I was coming."

If anybody looked at Starkiller, they would have seen the guilt on his face.

"They're going to unleash something. Something devastating. It could kill everybody in Naboo! You've got to come down here quickly or…" She was cut off, the connection suddenly cut.

Starkiller looked at the ground in shame and guilt. This was his entire fault. Now the fate of a planet could be in jeopardy because of his loyalty to his master. Why is he still serving that old bastard?

Then another thought hit him. Why did he care? He was still a servant of the sith, he shouldn't care about some worthless planet and the pathetic jedi!

But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he couldn't help it. Was it so wrong for a Sith to have feelings?

"We need to act now!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Calm down Skywalker." A voice growled from the communicator. "I have a plan. You, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan are going to find out what's down there. Then the boy and I are going to be some back up in any way possible."

Starkiller couldn't help but notice the Kota was giving out orders like the seasoned general he was.

"Alright. Come on Ahsoka. Starkiller, you're going back to the ship with Kota." Anakin said.

Starkiller nodded.

(Later with Ahsoka and Anakin)

Master and apprentice were right outside the enemy base. Anakin quickly looked for and entrance, but then Starkiller's voice came up. "Anakin?"

"Go ahead Starkiller."

"If you move at least twenty feet in front of you, you should find a tunnel that leads directly to Senator Amidala."

"Right. Thanks."

Anakin nodded at Ahsoka, and they both went to exactly the spot Starkiller told them. Ahsoka placed a thermal detonator down and the two jedi ran away from it.

A moment later an explosion happened and the jedi ran inside the hole that resulted from the explosion.

They dropped in the tunnel Starkiller told them about. They ran forward into the command center.

What they found was a dozen of Super Battle droids and Padme being held hostage by some scientist.

"Drop your weapons jedi, or the Senator dies!" The scientist declared.

Anakin looked at the device in the scientist's hand, and then at Padme, who was shaking her head.

"Do what he says." He told his apprentice. Both lowered their weapons and the droids surrounded them.

Then they heard another breach, blasters firing, and the _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber being turned on. Obi Wan had infiltrated the base, but was going for something else…

"I'm going to give you a choice Jedi." The mad scientist said.

"Fine. Just as long as one of them includes killing you." Anakin snarled.

"You can either capture me, or try to save the senator."

At this, two lightsabers suddenly flew in the air, and the droids were all but cut down into scrap metal. Anakin ran to his secret wife and freed her from her prison.

"Anakin, that scientist in Vindi, he's planning on releasing the Blue Shadow Virus to the entire galaxy!" Padme said.

Anakin's eyes widended.

"Kota did you hear that?"

"I heard. I've actually been tracking Vindi for years. Now we've got him. Seal all the exits and make sure that incase Vindi releases the virus it doesn't spread across Naboo. I've heard a rumor of a cure for the virus in the planet called Lego. We'll go there and you guys stop the virus."

Anakin nodded at Ahsoka and they decided to go help Obi Wan, with Padme right behind him.

(In The Rouge Shadow)

Starkiller punched in the coordinates, and both him and Kota went to Lego.

A/N Please Review


	11. Explanations

Explanations

Alright, now I know that I promised you guys that I would be updating and that I would update more recently, but I've got some of my own problems. One is that I'm about to go back to school, so I'm probably not going to update soon. I haven't given up, but I am a little confused at what to do. One thing is that I messed up the Mission to Naboo so much that I'm stuck at what to happen next in the mission. And here's something else that you guys are probably going to be surprised about.

Recently, my cousin convinced me to play Knights of the Old Republic. I thought it was going to be boring after an hour like other RPG's I've played. But I loved it and the second one a lot. After playing them, I wanted to know if Bioware, their maker, made any other RPG's similar to it in a way. I played two games from what I learned from the research, and I found Mass Effect 1 and 2.

They are the reason I stopped for a little bit. They were so amazing I completely forgot about Star Wars.

Then I checked my mail, and a turn of events caused me to remember this story. But here comes a question. If I somewhat mix this story with Mass Effect, will you guys be okay with that? Please review what you think.


	12. Mission to Naboo Part 2

Mission to Naboo: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N Alright guys, since you crushed my dreams into the dust, I'm going to punish you. After this chapter, I won't update until next summer so how do you feel now?

Just Kidding.

Starkiller leaned back in his chair, looking back into hyperspace as Kota sat next to him thinking about something. Proxy was god knows where.

"You said that you've been tracking Vindi for years?" Starkiller asked, deciding to break the silence.

Kota nodded at the young man. "Yeah. He's been causing trouble for other planets, and then he just disappeared. He thinks viruses are a higher existence then other life forms." Kota finished with a look of disgust.

Starkiller looked at the older man. "And now you've found him."

"And hopefully we'll capture him." Kota said gruffly. Starkiller nodded, wondering how Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka were doing.

(With the other jedi)

Ahsoka and Anakin were fighting through droids attempting to get to Vindi while Padme tried to blast them from cover. Anakin then heard Obi Wan's voice through the communicator.

"Anakin, Vindi is trying to get to his Virus bombs."

"Yeah, we noticed!" Anakin replied with a smirk. He could almost feel Obi Wan roll his eyes at him.

Anakin decided to actually get serious, and used Force Push through a bunch of droids. Ahsoka and Padme used the temporary stop of red blasts to take the on the droids that didn't fall by Anakin's blade. They ran across corridors that looked exactly the same. When they made a left turn, they slammed into Obi Wan with Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

"Come on, we can-"The jedi master was interrupted from a clone in him comm. link.

"General, Vindi is about to activate the bomb! We can't stop him get to somewhere safe fast!"

All of them looked at each other for a minute,

and then all of them began following the clones that were trying to find somewhere safe.

_Starkiller, Hurry! _Ahsoka thought desperately.

(With the other two)

Kota and Starkiller were sitting at a table, casually playing pazzack. Kota swore under his breath as Starkiller won again, not knowing Starkiller was cheating by having Proxy tell him through symbols what cards Kota was using. Starkiller didn't really care about the money; he just loved pissing Kota off.

"One more time!" Kota demanded.

"Sure if you like losing." Starkiller laughed. He hadn't had this much fun and joy for a long time. Not outside of battle anyway.

Then something occurred to Starkiller. If he kept on telling Dooku secrets, the jedi might find out eventually. What happens then? He won't ever experience anything like this again. Thinking about that, strangely, felt like a blow to the stomach with a vibrosword. Skywalker, Kota, Kenobi and Ahoksa, they made him feel like he was more than just a killer, a tool to destroy.

He had two options.

He could turn his back on Dooku and fully embrace the light side instead of trying to resist its influence. But that would fully turning his back on the only life he fully knew. And despite being a powerful force user, he wasn't strong enough to do that yet. But maybe, as he lived this life a bit more, he could find the strength…

"You there boy?" Kota's voice suddenly came, pulling him out of his rather deep thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Starkiller said.

Proxy started talking, startling the two force users who had completely forgotten the droid was there..

"Master, we have made it to Lego."

"Good. Let's go." Kota said, even though Proxy was clearly talking to Starkiller. Starkiller nodded his head in agreement regardless and all of them went to the ramp.

"Master, I detected several Battle Droids outside, but none of them seemed hostile." Proxy said as the ramp opened.

When Starkiller and Kota went down the ramp, they were met with a bunch of battle droids, as Proxy predicted. Even though Proxy said they were peaceful, both men couldn't help but grab their lightsabers. One droid came up right in front of them.

"The great Jaybo would like to meet with you." The droid said. Both the jedi gave each other a look. (Or looked like they did, Kota couldn't see because of his and Starkiller's fight.)

A boy, who looked to be no more than ten, looked both the men up and down. His eyes didn't miss the lightsabers.

"Jedi huh? What you doin' all the way out here?" The boy asked, somewhat rudely.

Kota decided to get straight to the point. "We need to find something here. We think it could cure a virus."

The boy snorted and walked away. "What thing?"

"Reeksa Root." Starkiller answered.

Jaybo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Starkiller asked, trying not to get angry.

"Even if you do get it, you won't leave this planet. Fifty of the best pilots tried. Fifty tried, fifty died."

Kota shrugged. A chance of death happened to him every day.

Jaybo could tell they weren't giving so he finally sighed. "Fine, come on. I'll show you where to go."

As they left, Starkiller put a hand on Proxy's shoulder. "Stay here and try to find out why they died." He whispered.

"Yes, master."

When they finally reached their destination, Jaybo said "Alright, let's get the gear."

"Wait here." Starkiller commanded both of them, and before they could retort, he jumped in the cliff.

"Is he crazy?" Jaybo asked, shocked.

Kota shrugged after a moment. "He may be. But let's just wait here until he gets here." Kota then sat down and began meditating, while Jaybo had decided to work on something with some small parts.

(Finally going back to the others. By the way, if I seem to be paying more attention to Starkiller and Kota, I want to try and kind of build up their master-apprentice relationship)

"No! No! Some of the virus got in!" Rex shouted in agony.

"Damn it." Cody muttered.

"Starkiller and Kota would find that cure. We aren't dead yet." Anakin said confidently. Ahsoka nodded in agreement with her master.

"Alright, since we're already infected, we should go and stop any droids in here before they escape and spread the virus outside." Padme said. Vindi had died when he unleashed the bomb. They had barely made it into a room, while the troops outside sealed the exits as told. Many droids were destroyed from the impact of the blast.

"No! You're staying here!" Anakin objected immediately. (A/N OBJECTION! If anyone can get that reference I will update sooner)

"Why? I've been in danger since this mission began; I know how to take care of myself." Padme retorted.

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but Obi Wan grabbed his shoulder. "She's right Anakin. Let's just go and get this over with."

Anakin sighed and sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

They opened the door and went to check every exit.

The first exit was guarded by some battle droids. They didn't notice the people behind them. Rex used his marksmanship and took one shot from both pistols. The blaster bolts hit two droids in the head. Cody took three shots with his rifle. Two hit one droid straight in the chest while the other hit another droid in the neck. The other three clones with them unleashed their attacks. Obi Wan used the force to bring down the droid working on the exit and Anakin threw his lightsaber to cut down three droids. Ahsoka force pushed a droid into the wall, killing it, while Padme shot one multiple times.

"That was easy." Ahsoka commented.

"When is it never?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka smiled before she started coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"The virus is starting to take effect. We have to hurry." Obi Wan said, and the group began to take off.

After minutes what seemed like hours to the desperate group of murdering droids, they finally covered all the exits, although the result ended with two clones getting shot dead, the third one shot in the shoulder, and the ones uninjured barely keeping consciousness.

Cody examined the wound on the clone. He looked into the back of the clones shoulder and didn't see a hole like on the front. Cody winced.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked, while putting a cloth on the clone's forehead.

"The blast hit him directly into the bone. His armor managed to block the shot somewhat. He's lucky it didn't go clean through his bone." Cody reached for something behind him and grabbed a medpack. Opening it, he grabbed some bandages and used kolto before wrapping up the wound with the bandages. The clone seemed to relax more from this process. (A/N Am I the only one who felt it was weird that they didn't have medpacks? It would have been really useful for them in this time)

Ahsoka walked over to where Anakin and Obi Wan were talking.

"We did it." Ahsoka said trying to lighten the mood.

Both older Jedi smiled. "Yeah. Now we have to hope Starkiller and Kota find the cure in time." Obi Wan said.

"They will. I know they will." Ahsoka said confidently. Anakin nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt light headed, and darkness surrounded him.

"Ahsoka!" She heard and felt her master catch her before she fell, and she was finally engulfed in the darkness.

Anakin put his knocked out padawan and placed her gently on the ground.

"Come on, somebody help me!" Anakin shouted. Obi Wan began to transform the force into a healing ability. He sighed.

"She'll live. Hopefully, this will keep her alive long enough for the others to get her for help." Obi Wan told his brother in arms.

Anakin nodded, still not relaxed. Padme put her hand on his shoulder. _Hurry up guys! _Was basically what was on everyone's mind.

(Back to Kota and Starkiller)

After Starkiller had gained the Reeksa Root, through immense irritation from what he thought was somewhat of a waste of time. When he had gotten back through a series of Force Jumps, Kota had told him that they were having a meeting with some type of council. Proxy was the first to speak up.

"Master, they believe that they can't leave this planet because of some sort of god. It is really just an energy field that prevents people from leaving for some reason."

"Fool! Droll is our god. Our protector and our destroyer." A member of the council said furiously, and then finished solemnly. Starkiller frowned while Kota asked "Were there anybody else that lived here before this energy field?"

"There were the angels." Jaybo piped up. Suddenly, a light came from the door, and everybody looked at the being that just appeared. She looked like an angel, and in a peaceful and gentle voice, she said "We were a peaceful race before the Separatists drove us from our home."

"Where was this home?" Starkiller asked. The angel explained that it was on a moon outside of Lego. Kota thought for a moment, and then turned to Jaybo. "Boy, can you pilot those Vulture droids by remote control?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Jaybo asked back. Kota grinned and Starkiller couldn't help but be slightly weary.

The Jedi quickly got in the Rogue Shadow, with Starkiller piloted the ship.

"Everything ready?" Kota asked.

"Everything's set." Jaybo said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Starkiller said.

"Got any other ideas?" Kota asked. Starkiller shook his head.

"Alright Proxy, get ready to pilot those vulture droids." Starkiller called behind him.

"Yes master." Was the reply he got from his droid.

The ship took off. Nothing happened for the first fifteen seconds, and then yellow energy fields began to surround them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kota shouted.

"I know, I know!" Starkiller shouted back. (A/N god, it's getting kind of annoying to call him Starkiller rather than his real name)

Starkiller pulled and turned the controls. It was getting difficult to dodge these lasers.

"One of the vulture droid is down." Proxy commented.

Starkiller gritted his teeth. He couldn't keep this up for long…

"Second one is down." Proxy said.

Starkiller actually began to sweat. He was going to get hit any second.

Suddenly the field went off. "Third Vulture Droid has hit the target. Field is destroyed." Kota let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Starkiller relaxed back to his seat. Starkiller turned on communications.

"Hey Jaybo, sorry but you're going to need to find new Vulture Droids." Starkiller said with a smile on his face.

"But the great news is, you can now leave and come to Lego as you wish." Kota grunted out, and both Jedi heard cheering before cutting off communications and went into hyperspace.

(Later)

Kota and Starkiller arrived just in time. The cure was successfully made from Reeksa root. They released the cure into the air vents to purge out the Blue Shadow Virus, and when they were sure that it was safe, pulled the survivors out of the base.

Ahsoka stopped right in front of Starkiller. "Great job." She said, smiling weakly. Starkiller smiled back gently. "You did too you know." Starkiller said.

"Just try to be faster next time." Ahsoka said, before passing out to rest. Starkiller watched her be taken away into the medical bay.

(A week later)

Starkiller walked into bridge. He hadn't seen Kota for the whole day. Wondering if the general somehow managed to finally gain alcohol into the ship, he was met by a fully recovered Ahsoka.

"How are you feeling?" Starkiller asked the female.

"I'm fine. Don't you worry about that." Ahsoka assured him. Nodding, they both went to see Obi Wan and Anakin talking to Mace Windu and Ki Adi Mundi.

"Skywalker, Kenobi, we're going to need your help to take back Felucia from the Separatists. General Windu and I will join you for this." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"As will I." A voice said. Everybody looked to see Kota. The man had cleaned himself up. He looked exactly the same as he did before his tragic defeat. The only difference was his blind eyes. Everybody couldn't help but smile as they say the General back to his original state. Kota confidently walked up to the others.

"And I thought you were getting drunk." Starkiller commented.

"How would I get in this ship?"

"Considering you, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anyway, we'll see all of you soon." Mace Windu said. The hologram disappeared as the communication was cut off.

"Set a course for Felucia!" Anakin shouted, and the fleet went into hyperspace for their next assignment.

A/N Please Review


	13. Maris Brood

Maris Brood

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I think I've that pretty clear.

Starkiller relaxed in his chair while he was kicking Kota's ass in Pazzack… again.

"SON OF A-"Kota raged while Ahsoka and Anakin burst out laughing.

Starkiller chuckled. "Yes, oh great General?"

"I am about to kick your ass." Kota growled. Starkiller simply smirked with arrogance.

"You can try." The young apprentice said idly. Then the clone over the speaker ruined Starkiller's fun by saying they were almost to their destination.

As the group of jedi walked up to the bridge, Anakin said "Oh, and by the way Kota, he was cheating."

Ahsoka watched in amusement as Starkiller ran very fast into his room and locked it before Kota could catch up.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATING LITTLE BRAT!" Kota roared in front of the locked door.

I think the only reason he didn't cut down the door was because he would have a raging Anakin on him. Nobody really wants that.

After a few minutes, Anakin said "Go check if Starkiller's ready." His apprentice nodded, and ran to go to the young man's room.

When she knocked Starkiller said "I've already said I'm sorry Kota!"

"It's me." Ahsoka said. She heard footsteps coming toward the door, and then it slid open.

Ahsoka walked into the room and saw Starkiller on the bed. When the young female saw what he was wearing, a tint of red went on her cheeks. Starkiller was in jungle training gear, and that showed off a lot of his torso. Ahsoka couldn't help but notice he was in excellent shape.

Starkiller looked in confusion at the togrutan. Why was she looked down? Then he smirked, catching on.

"Like what you see huh?" Ahsoka blushed even more and stumbled over her words. Gaining enough control over herself, she said "That's not really good for battle." She stammered.

"But you clearly have no problem with it." Starkiller said in amusement. "And you really can't say what's appropriate in battle." The young man commented, looked at her somewhat revealing attire.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling exposed. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Starkiller got up and stood in front of her. "I don't mind it." He smirked.

Ahsoka slapped him. "Pervert."

Starkiller then wrapped his arms around her. She gasped.

"What don't like it?" The young man whispered in her ear. Ahsoka scowled at the older male.

"Jedi can't love. You know that." She said.

Starkiller smirked. "No one needs to know."

Ahsoka finally wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't even know what she was doing.

Their faces came closer and closer. Their lips were barely touching when Anakin told them to go the bridge via the speaker. Ahsoka backed away, blushing. "Let's go."

Starkiller nodded and followed her, but he had a disappointed look on his face.

When the teens finally made it to the bridge, Jota was still glaring at Starkiller, who was on the opposite side of his room for his own health and Kota's sanity.

"There is a separatist base down in the forest. We have reason to believe that Dooku is stationed there. We're going to invade it and hopefully capture Dooku."

"What's the plan?" Rex asked Windu.

"Skywalker's team will lead a frontal assault. Master Mundi and I will use a secret route in order to catch Dooku by surprise. We will be there in one minute. Nobody leave this room."

Starkiller had to admire Windu for not being as trusting as Ahsoka and Anakin.

In less than a minute, they were in front of Felucia.

"No blockade?" Obi Wan asked. Anakin had a disappointed look on his face.

Mundi shook his head. "This base was a secret. Many clones died to collect the information. More died getting it to us."

"Let's go." Anakin said to Starkiller and Ahsoka.

(Later)

Blaster fire was heard everywhere. Ahsoka and Anakin were in the front, guarding the red little blasts of energy with skill. Starkiller was going around for a surprise attack.

That was the original plan anyway.

When Starkiller was going around seeing what he could do, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He quickly ducked to avoid getting his head cut off. He turned on his lightsaber and looked at his attacker.

His attacker was a female Zabrack. She had grey skin and yellow eyes. She had two red lightsaber Guard Shotos.

"Who are you?" Starkiller asked, not once lowering his guard.

"Maris Brood." The female snarled.

Starkiller didn't recognize her. Dooku had shown him pictures of all his acolytes.

"When did you fall to the dark side?" The young man asked.

"When my master died." She sneered, but there was a trace of weakness in her voice.

"Who was your master?"

"Shaak Ti." As if Starkiller didn't need more guilt on his conscience.

Anakin looked over the corner of his eye the whole exchange.

"Ahsoka, go help Starkiller. Now!" Ahsoka was clearly confused, but simply went with her master's order.

Maris jumped up in the air, twisting to attack the former assassin, but a flash of green sent her flying in the opposite direction.

"Ahsoka!" Starkiller said in surprise. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder.

"Go. I'll handle her." Starkiller hesitated, but nodded and run past Ahsoka.

"Oh no you don't." Maris suddenly turned invisible in an attempt to sneak attack Starkiller. But he sensed her.

In a blink of an eye, he turned on his blue lightsaber and slashed through the air with a skill of a master. Maris could barely block the strike from killing her. The force of it sent her smashing into the ground. Before she could get back onto her feet, Ahsoka lifted her up in the air and threw her into the ground again. Starkiller quickly ran forward.

Maris got up and turned invisible again. Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating. Opening them, she held her lightsaber to block the first strike. Maris continued to bombard her with swift and dangerous attacks. Ahsoka didn't have Starkiller's skill, but that didn't mean she was helpless. She engages Brood in a Lightsaber lock, using Ataru's superior strength to push the Zabrack back. Ahsoka began her own fury of combos, however, right as she was about to deal the finishing blow, Maris blocked the strike, dodged, moved to the side, and countered. The battle was now evenly matched. Green and red flashed very fast, blocking and striking with trained hands.

Maris ran away, with Ahsoka close in pursuit. Running parallel to each other, Maris threw both her lightsabers. Ahsoka cartwheeled away from the death path. She quickly dashed and swung her lightsaber to cut Maris in half. Maris jumped and force pulled her lightsabers back to her hands. Maris did a back flip and landed on the ground. Maris dashed and both young females were about to strike…

(With the protagonist that everyone actually cares about)

Starkiller managed to get to a ventilation shaft. Opening the shaft, he jumped, grasped the edge, and pulled himself into the narrow space. Crawling forward, he kept on looking for an infiltration route for Masters Windu and Mundi. However, when he looked down, he saw a room, and he could sense great power coming from it.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he broke through the metal covering.

When he landed on the ground, he was face to face with his master, who was meditating.

"My old apprentice. I see you have aided Skywalker well thus far."

The young man said nothing; he simply turned on his lightsaber. Dooku finally opened his eyes and got up into a standing position. Dooku took out his curved red lightsaber and turned it on, getting into a typical Makashi stance.

Starkiller was the first to strike. He ran to his master and smashed his lightsaber onto his. Dooku simply deflected the blow, using swift energy conserving strikes and blocks. Against Skywalker, that would have worked just fine. However, he had trained his apprentice to have large amounts of stamina.

Starkiller brutally attacked his master, using long and powerful strikes so that it would be difficult for his master to counter attack. Dooku peered at his apprentice and ducked a blue strike of light. He closed in going on the offensive, forcing his apprentice back.

Both glared at each other. Striking, blocking, dodging, evading, battle tactics, all of these maneuvers were as natural as breathing to the two swordsmen. Dooku couldn't deny he was impressed. He was trying just as much as he would with Master Windu, and the boy was fighting back admirably. However, Dooku wasn't going as if he was trying to kill his apprentice, he still had uses…

Starkiller was finally backed across the window. He had to force Dooku away. It was risky, but he had to try. He charged up a push and sent the blast of the force directly at the Sith lord. But Dooku had decades of experience that had him prepared for that. He grabbed the push and flung it back even stronger.

Starkiller was caught to off guard to block or counter, and was sent flying back through the window and right in front of the place where he killed Shaak Ti.

Starkiller rolled around in front of the Sarlacc, which left him alone. Dooku came floating and landed in front of the young man.

"Do you remember this place my apprentice? This is where you killed Shaak Ti. Your greatest accomplishment." The old man mocked. Right as he was done talking, Starkiller got up and ran to him, turning on his lightsaber. He jumped in the air and slashed down…

(With other people)

Maris jumped to avoid a slash form Ahsoka's attack. Doing a back flip in midair, Maris landed and turned invisible again. Ahsoka let out a frustrated groan. Maris was starting to become an annoyance rather than a challenge. Ahsoka was getting used to her tricks, and could easily find the sith apprentice. Ahsoka ducked as a red lightsaber nearly cut her head off. She pushed Brood away with the force and attempted to gain the offensive, but the girl disappeared again.

Ahsoka suddenly felt great pain in her ankles. Brood had slid between her legs and gave her ankles a light cut. When Ahsoka was on the ground, Maris jumped, bringing her lightsabers down. But the padawan was quick. Ahsoka blocked the lightsabers of death and shoved Maris off her, who disappeared again. Ahsoka turned around and slashed where she sensed Brood. Maris fell to the floor, and Ahsoka lifted her up in the air and slammed her back down, defeating her.

"Wait! Don't kill me! You win. I'll leave the Sith, I swear." Maris pleaded. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in doubt.

"And how do I know you'll keep your word? You're a slave to the dark side!" Ahsoka said harshly.

"It wasn't my fault! Shaak Ti abandoned me here. But you… you showed me that the dark side is wrong."

Ahsoka thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and said "Go."

Maris smiled gratefully, before running away. Ahsoka felt a hand on her shoulder. "you did the right thing Snips."

"Thanks master. Did you get the droids?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin nodded. "The distraction worked. Master Windu Mundi is in the base. They are taking control."

"And Starkiller?"

Anakin's face darkened. "We think he's fighting Dooku."

Ahsoka looked shocked. "Well, let's go help him!"

(With Starkiller)

Starkiller and Dooku was matching blow for blow. The two master swordsmen were using moves and tactics that would stun even the most skilled jedi masters. Starkiller was on the offensive, using brutal attacks, but, much to Dooku's disappointment, he was not drawing on his anger, he was calm, keeping a clear head. This allowed him to make more precise moves and attacks that even the Makashi user had difficulty blocking.

Dooku decided to use a Makashi taunt, which caused the dangerous to attack more aggressively. Dooku smirked; the boy was beginning to fall for his trap…

However, the old man was caught off guard when a powerful force push sent him flying into the Sarlacc pit.

Starkiller looked behind him. He saw Kota with his hand out, being the obvious culprit.

"Thanks." Starkiller said.

Kota smirked. "You owe me."

The two looked up and saw the fleet, taking back Felucia…

(Back on the ship)

The group walked to the bridge, seeing a satisfied Windu.

"Well Done. However, this is not the time to celebrate."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"We must go to Ryloth. The Twi'lecks has requested our help." Obi Wan said.

"This is also a turning point for you young one." Mundi added, looking at Starkiller.

"What do you mean?" Starkiller asked, confused.

"I've recommended you to take the Jedi trials." Kota said.

Starkiller looked shocked.

"Well, we can talk about this later. Let's go to Ryloth." Anakin said, and the ships followed his order, and the group was surrounded by blue lights.

A/N Please Review


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys. I know you all think I have given up on this story, but I haven't. I am going to continue, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Just be patient. I had a lot of problems with this computer and I lost the chapters multiple times. But the next chapter will come soon. I promise.


	15. Storm Over Ryloth

Storm over Ryloth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

As Starkiller and Ahsoka were getting ready, Anakin went to organize the troops. As Kota and Obi Wan were planning on the bridge, Obi Wan leaned towards Kota.

"Are you sure he's ready to take the trials?" Obi Wan asked the fellow jedi master.

Kota grunted. "He's strong enough to face them."

"His power is great. Actually, I think he can match up to any Jedi Master. But I'm concerned that he may fall to the Dark Side again."

"I have faith he won't." Kota's tone made sure that the subject wouldn't be brought up again, so Obi Wan left it alone.

(With Starkiller)

Starkiller kneeled in his ship as Proxy suddenly shined a bright light and transformed into Dooku.

"What is Skywalker planning next?"

"We are going to attack Ryloth… my master."

Dooku didn't look satisfied.

Starkiller looked up. "What is it my master?"

"There is much conflict in you." Dooku replied. Starkiller's muscles tensed.

"You're feeling for your new allies are growing stronger, especially for Skywalker's padawan and Kota. Never forget that you still serve me."

Starkiller nodded, with doubt. Dooku disappeared and Proxy took his place.

"Are you alright master?" Proxy asked the troubled young man.

"I don't know Proxy." Starkiller answered truthfully.

(Later)

Ahsoka, Starkiller, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Kota walked up to the bridge. Once everyone was there, Kota and Mace began explaining the plan. Anakin was to attack the fleet over Ryloth, and hopefully break through their defenses.

"Ahsoka Tano, you will be the one to lead a squadron of fighter to attack the fleet." Mace said.

"I'm ready master!" Ahsoka said enthusiastically. With Starkiller getting all of the attention, she wanted a chance to prove herself.

"NO!" Starkiller shouted. All eyes turned to him.

"I don't think that a frontal assault would work. They would be expecting that. They have reinforcements waiting to ambush us as soon as we make that mistake."

At everyone's accusing glance, Starkiller quickly said "I researched about it while I was Dooku's apprentice." That wasn't a complete lie. Dooku had taught him how to get past Separatist blockades and tactics during Starkiller's time as his apprentice.

"I see." Windu said. "Very well, we'll have to catch them off guard. Kota, Skywalker, Kenobi, stay here to help us decide a strategy, Tano, Starkiller, go ready the troops."

The teens bowed and left. Once they were out of earshot, Obi Wan turned to the others, his face dark.

"So do you think he is a spy?"

Mace nodded. "How else would he know what the plans are?"

Anakin interrupted. "That doesn't necessarily mean he's a spy. Maybe what he said is true."

"And besides," Kota said, "whenever I look at him through the force, his body is filled more with the light than the dark. I think he still thinks he's Dooku's slave. He doesn't realize that he's going back to the light side."

(Later)

Starkiller and Ahsoka listened to the plan that Anakin was giving them. Starkiller didn't miss the accusing glances that Anakin was throwing at him. Did they know?

"Here's the plan. Everyone is going to be on Obi Wan's ship while I stay on this ship. I'll trick the Separatists to think that I'm giving over this ship. Then Ahsoka will lead a squadron of fighters to attack them while the ship I sent hopefully crashed into the main Separatist ship. Understood?"

"Has anyone ever heard of a plan were more things could go wrong?" Starkiller asked dryly. The clones chuckled while Ahsoka only threw him an amused look.

"Hey! I helped make this plan you know! And my plans always work!" Kota boasted.

"…Oh Hello Kota. Do you remember that shipyard incident?"

"Shut up boy." Kota growled while the clones laughed.

"Alright, alright. Everyone get in position." The clones disbanded.

(Later)

Captain Mar Tuuk sat on his capital ship. His impenetrable blockade surrounded the Planet known as Ryloth.

Suddenly, a battle droid approached the Neimoidian. "Sir, we are receiving a message from a Republic vessel."

"Who is it from?" Tuuk asked.

"General Skywalker." The droid replied. Tuuk was immediately interested now.

"What does he want?" Tuuk asked.

"To talk." The droid said.

Tuuk's huge screen suddenly turned on, revealing Anakin's face.

"Greetings Captain. I've been ordered to give up this ship and everyone on it in exchange for passage of food and other needs for the people of Ryloth."

Tuuk thought about this. "Well, capturing you would make the envy of the Separatist's fleet Skywalker."

Suddenly, a droid walked in, holding a holopad. "Sir, there seems to be a problem."

"What is it?" Tuuk snapped at the droid.

"There doesn't seem to be any-"Before the droid could finish, Anakin's voice cut him off.

"Oh and by the way, you can have my ship." Anakin sneered before the connection cut. Tuuk shoved the droid out of his way and ran desperately to the escape pods. He barely managed to get there in time and escape before Anakin's ship crashed into his own.

"Alpha Squad, go!" Kota ordered. Alpha squad, led by Ahsoka, proceeded to fly, blasting at the Vulture droids that emerged from the back up ships of the Separatist fleet. Ahsoka heard Master Kenobi giving out orders and warning them of where the Vulture droids were coming from.

Starkiller and Kota observed the battle, and noticed that the two sides were equal in strategy and coordination. If it hadn't been for the unorthodox strategy, the Separatists would have been winning. Starkiller's eyes followed Ahsoka's squadron. He racked his brain for an idea on how to tip the battle in their favor.

Starkiller suddenly sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, meditating. Kota tuned hid head and gave Starkiller a questioning glance. Starkiller took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"What are you doing?" Kota asked, as Anakin tried to find a break in the Separatist's defenses. Starkiller didn't respond.

Anakin and Ahsoka suddenly noticed a multiple breaks in the Separatist's patterns and formations.

"Alright, Alpha Squadron, move in and blast the bridge of the Capital Ship!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"You heard him boys! Follow me!" Ahsoka couldn't explain it, but she felt more confident and she dodged and blasted Vulture droids out of the way with ease. With her squad behind her, she proceeded to fire her proton torpedoes directly at the bridge. The explosion was followed by the Capital Ship descending in flames down into the vast depths of space.

The workers at the Resolute started cheering, and Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. Kota, however, turned to Starkiller, who got up, panting.

"Battle Meditation?" Kota asked, mildly surprised. Starkiller shrugged, not really caring so long as they won.

"I'm still here you know." Anakin's voice said from the communicator. Obi-Wan and Kota rolled their eyes while Starkiller chuckled.

"Alright, Ahsoka, would you be kind enough to collect Anakin for me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure thing Master Kenobi."

**(LATER)**

Starkiller was sitting in his room on the Resolute. After their victory over Ryloth, Kota informed him that he wouldn't participate in the rest of the invasion because he had to take his Jedi trails. When he was about to protest, they informed him that they needed him take them as soon as possible, due to fear of what could happen after Ryloth, they may need another Knight.

Starkiller was about to leave to go to the Rogue Shadow before Ahsoka walked into his room with a small smile on her face. Starkiller couldn't help but think that she had a nice smile. He shook out that thought quickly though.

"What is it?" Starkiller asked.

"I wanted to thank you. Master Kota told me how you helped with Battle Meditation. That's pretty impressive." Ahsoka said. Starkiller shrugged like it was nothing, but he was shocked when Ahsoka pressed her lips against his cheek. He stood as if petrified, and Ahsoka giggled a little at the sight of his face.

"Good like in the trials." Ahsoka said, before walking out, leaving a confused Starkiller in his room.

A/N Please Review.


	16. The Trails of Skill and Insight

The Trails of Skill and Insight

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, KOTOR 3 would have been made already.

A/N: Starkiller is wearing the robes he wore during the trial of the spirit in the PS3 and 360 versions of the game. You know, when he fought his evil, sith armor version.

Starkiller was walking down in a hallway in the Jedi temple. He was walking to where Master Windu told him to go. Starkiller was excited of course, but his stomach felt like someone reached their hand into his stomach and twisting his insides. He was wondering how Ahsoka and the others were faring on Ryloth. His hand reached up and touched the spot where Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek.

_Why did she do that? _Starkiller wondered. He remembered how flustered she was when they were about to kiss. She kept on denying his advances. But she suddenly gives him a kiss on a cheek?

"Something on your mind?" A voice suddenly asked. Starkiller pulled his hand away from his cheek and looked up to see Kota.

"Not really." Starkiller lied, almost believing himself. Kota looked skeptical but said nothing.

"So I thought I was going to be starting my trials?" Starkiller stated, glancing around. Kota rolled his blind eyes.

"You are. To start, just go behind this door." Kota said, gesturing with his hand to a door behind him. Starkiller gave him a questioning look before walking into the dark room.

He heard the door behind him close. Suddenly the room was lit up by a soft blue hue, and a round platform appeared before Starkiller. Starkiller made a jump and used the force to push himself forward and onto the platform.

For a moment there was nothing, but then he heard a cackle behind him. Starkiller whipped around, and barely managed to block the powerful force push that was sent his way. He was sent back a few feet, but managed to remain standing.

Starkiller glanced up and saw a male Pau'an, with a crimson lightsaber turned on in his right hand and a cortosis shield hanging on his left arm. The Pau'an was standing in a battle stance.

"A thousand jedi died cursing Darth Desolous. Now you too will scream my name." Desolous sneered, before charging at Starkiller.

Starkiller pulled out his lightsaber and switched it on, and a blue blade protected him from a slash from the red one. But Desolous surprised Starkiller by smashing him with his shield. Starkiller stumbled back, and had to back flip to dodge an attack by Desolous' lightsaber. Starkiller slashed at Desolous' shield, and Desolous was about to counter by lifting his lightsaber over his head, and Starkiller kicked him when he was open in the stomach and then blasted him away with a force push.

Desolous was sent flying into the air, but managed to land back on his feet. The sith lord glared at the younger man.

"It took the entire jedi council to defeat me boy. Do you think you have a chance?" Desolous snarled. Starkiller responded by firing lightning out of his left hand. Desolous countered with his own lightning. Blue and purple illuminated the dark chamber they were in. The two were almost equal, but Starkiller focused more into his lightning and in a sudden burst of power, overpowered Desolous and won the lightning lock.

Desolous hissed in pain as he kneeled on the ground with lightning surging his body. Starkiller leapt up into the air with his lightsaber over his head, but Desolous pushed him back with a force push. Starkiller used the force to force himself to stop in mid-air. As he landed on the floor, Starkiller slammed his lightsaber on the ground, sending a shockwave that made Desolous nearly fall off the platform.

Starkiller decided that it was time for this fight to end. He used the force to increase his speed and Desolous made a foolish move by throwing his lightsaber at Starkiller. Starkiller caught the red lightsaber with his left hand, jumped into the air, and shoved the shield out of the way with the blue lightsaber and impaled Desolous in the chest. Desolous gasped, clutching his chest as blood slipped through his fingers and he fell of the platform.

_Your time is over. I am the future of the sith! _Starkiller thought darkly, allowing the dark side to feed off his victory. Before he could dwell further on this, the platform suddenly crumbled into pieces. Starkiller fell only for a short time because he landed on a similar platform.

He landed face first on the hard platform. Glancing up, he saw Ahsoka kneeling as if in pain, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Ahsoka?" Starkiller forced himself up and ran up and stood behind her. Ahsoka suddenly got up, completely fine.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Ahsoka mused, but it was in a voice that was too dark to be Ahsoka's and she leapt into the air. When she landed, she was a female Theelin with blue hair, yellow eyes, and a green skin tone.

"Darth Phobos!" Starkiller quickly turned his lightsaber on and got into a Soresu stance. Phobos smirked and turned on her double bladed red lightsaber, looking like a blur as she charged at Starkiller. Starkiller ducked and one side on the double bladed lightsaber whizzed past his head.

Starkiller slashed up at Phobos, but she dashed backwards and leapt up into the air. Starkiller threw his lightsaber at her, but his jaw dropped as Phobos suddenly disappeared in mid-air and reappeared right in front of him. Starkiller reacted faster than Phobos expected. He reached for his lightsaber with the force and grabbed the hilt of Phobos' lightsaber and slammed her in the face with it. Starkiller gripped his lightsaber in his hand and was about to strike Phobos, but then she was suddenly changed into Ahsoka. Starkiller hesitated, his lightsaber hanging into the air.

His moment of weakness was repaid when Phobos' zapped him back with lightning. Starkiller was knocked off his feet and was sent a few feet back before he managed to steel himself enough to raise his lightsaber, and he held the blue blade in front of him and he pushed his lightsaber forward, reflecting some lightning back at Phobos. She hissed as lightning coursed through her, and Starkiller charged at her.

Suddenly, he felt a splitting headache and his vision blurred. When he glanced at Phobos, there was two of her.

_Wait, I know what she is trying to do. _Starkiller closed his eyes and focused. He raised his lightsaber, and was satisfied when he heard the sound of another lightsaber crashing on it. He kicked out, and felt the end of his foot kicking something. He swung his lightsaber in a sideways arc, but he felt a force push throw him back.

Starkiller skated across the floor on his back. His eye snapped open and he saw Phobos about to stab him in the chest. Starkiller reacted fast and kicked her legs, which caused her to fall over. Phobos teleported away, but Starkiller sensed where she was, and pulled her to him with the force.

Phobos tried to shot lightning, but Starkiller jumped and kicked her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground. He dashed and in one fluid motion, she slashed her against the stomach with his lightsaber coated in electricity. Phobos screeched as she wrapped an arm around her bleeding stomach.

Starkiller stood over her in triumph, and raised his lightsaber to strike her down, but she suddenly morphed into Ahsoka again.

"Please…" Ahsoka whispered, her eyes begging him not to do it. But Starkiller's face hardened and he slashed Phobos, decapitating her.

The body disappeared, and the platform crumbled like before, but Starkiller was ready and he landed on the next platform on his feet, ready for the next trail, the trail of the Spirit…

A/N Please Review


	17. The Trial of the Spirit: Knighting

The Trail of the Spirit: Knighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Starkiller was standing on the platform he had fallen on. Nothing was happening, and Starkiller was starting to feel impatient. Where was his next opponent?

Suddenly, he felt Mechanical breathing behind him. Starkiller whipped around and turned on his lightsaber. When he saw his new opponent, his blood chilled slightly with fear.

The man was covered in armor, but his arms weren't. The arms had prosthetics, but it still had flesh. Starkiller deduced that he still had flesh on his arms so that he can still use force lightning. The cyborg had a black battle skirt around his legs, and multiple lightsabers around his waist. The cyborg took out a lightsaber that had four spikes at the top of the lightsaber, and held the lightsaber in a reverse Shien grip. The lightsaber turned on with a _snap-hiss, _and like Phobos and Desolous, his weapon was blood red.

The two force users stared each other down for a moment, before using force speed and rushing at each other. To the naked eye, the two looked like blurs as they charged at each other. They slashed at each other, and their lightsabers locked. The sith lord and Starkiller pushed their lightsabers at each other. The sound of the energy swords grinding against each other filled the dark chamber, and Starkiller kicked the sith lord back, but got a shock of purple force lightning that sent him flying back while the sith lord continued to zap him with lightning.

Starkiller managed to reach the force through the pain and sent a blast through the force, and the cyborg had to stop the lightning to block the blast. Starkiller forced himself up and charged at the cyborg. The two combatants swung their lightsabers at the same time with the force charged around the red and blue blades.

The instant the lightsabers slammed against each other, a force wave was sent through the room blasting the two combatants back and Starkiller heard the platform they were on crack. Starkiller managed to land on his feet. He saw his enemy charging at him, and he swung his lightsaber in a sideways arc.

Starkiller ducked and slashed upwards, knocking the helmet off of the cyborg, and Starkiller saw… himself.

Starkiller's jaw dropped in shock. It was him. His head had a greenish tint that wasn't natural, with multiple scars on the top of his head that replaced his hair, which was gone.

Starkiller didn't move, but recovered from his shock when he saw his dark counterpart charge a force repulse. Starkiller held his arms in front of him in a vain attempt to block the powerful force repulse. Starkiller was knocked off his feet and fell off the platform. He fell and his sith lord counterpart jumped after him. Starkiller gripped the edge of a floating pillar that was below the platform he fell off of, and his cyborg self-landed on top of the pillar and slashed down at Starkiller. Starkiller barely managed to dodge the blade and pulled himself up, and swung at the dark jedi, but he teleported with the force. Starkiller growled in annoyance.

_I __**hate **__it when people do that! _Starkiller snarled mentally, and he glanced up to see his dark side on the platform. The cyborg sith lord grasped two different pillars and threw them at Starkiller. Starkiller jumped at one of them and ran up it. Then he leapt at the other one and jumped at the platform. The cyborg slashed at Starkiller in midair, but Starkiller twisted and landed behind his dark side. The cyborg turned, only to be stabbed by a blue lightsaber, and Starkiller turned and kicked him off the platform.

Right after this, a bright light filled the chamber, and Starkiller covered his eyes as light filled his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was on his knees, and before him was a walkway into a different room. Before he left, he glanced down at his hand and he almost screamed. His hand was a sickly green color, and it had long, sharp metal claws instead of finger nails.

"You will never escape me." A scratchy, dark voice filled his ears. Starkiller's eyes were blinded for a moment, and his hand was normal again.

Starkiller let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He got up and walked down the walk way. Once he reached the end, the door opened, and he entered an extremely dark room. Once he walked a little more, the room was filled with the sound of lightsabers being turned on, and Starkiller sucked in a breath. There were eleven brown robed figures with blue and green lightsabers, and in the center was Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

"Step forward, padawan." Yoda commanded Starkiller, who obeyed and kneeled with his head down before Yoda, like he did for Dooku months before. Yoda raised his small green lightsaber and as he did so the rest of the masters lowered their lightsabers.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do," Yoda cut off Starkiller's padawan braid. "Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Starkiller rose to his feet, and felt a sense of pride in himself as he thought of how he was exactly like his father was.

(Two Hours later)

Starkiller was walking around the Jedi temple with no real goal in mind. Some jedi knights and masters congratulated him on his promotion to Knight. He nodded his head in their direction but didn't say anything, still thinking about what had happened during his trails.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." A gruff and familiar voice said behind Starkiller. The new Jedi Knight turned to see Master Kota, who was holding a set of white robes.

"What are these?" Starkiller asked as Kota handed the white robes to him.

"They're robes jedi knights wore when they go on adventures. I found these and they reminded me of how crazy you are." Kota explained.

Starkiller rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. "Thanks."

A/N: Please Review


	18. Starkiller and Ahsoka

Starkiller and Ahsoka

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter that takes place during the appearance of Cad Bane in the Senate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Starkiller was in the library at the temple, wearing the robes Kota gave him. Starkiller's new robes were mostly white and black. The robes had a hood that Starkiller was keeping down for now, deciding to wear it when he is on a mission.

Starkiller's thoughts were filled with confusion. What was he supposed to do now? He was a Jedi Knight, but he was supposed to be a spy for Dooku. He didn't really know why, but his loyalty to the old man was decreasing. The jedi weren't trying to kill him or trying to hurt them in any way, unlike Dooku.

Starkiller was in the library so he could learn more about his father. He hadn't been able to find much, but for some reason, he came across the name Kento Marek. That stirred something in him, and he felt like that might be his father, but before he could look more into it, he heard a young female voice say "Hey."

Starkiller's eyes left the screen and he twisted in his chair. Ahsoka was standing behind him, her left hand resting on the back of his chair.

"Ahsoka! When did you get back?" Starkiller asked in surprise, wondering how Ahsoka got back to the temple already.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Just an hour ago. We managed to drive the Separatists off Ryloth. Master Skywalker said something about having to talk to a Senator or something."

Starkiller was vaguely interested in what Anakin was doing with a Senator, but dismissed it as jedi business.

"How were your trails?" Ahsoka asked. Starkiller hesitated slightly before answering.

"They were alright."

"Did you become a Knight?" Ahsoka asked, excitement in her tone made her voice a little higher, which Starkiller found cute.

"Yup. It wasn't that hard." Starkiller tried o sound indifferent, but Ahsoka looked slightly concerned.

"So, what do you think of the temple?" Ahsoka asked. She tried to sound casual, but Starkiller's training taught him to observe people carefully for their lightsaber style, and Starkiller noticed her voice sounded slightly nervous, and her left hand left his chair and she put it behind her back. Starkiller also noticed she didn't exactly meet his eyes.

"It's fine. I haven't really seen all of it though." Starkiller said carefully, still observing her. Ahsoka's eyes lit up slightly, and she finally looked at him in the eyes.

"How about I show you around the place?" Ahsoka blurted out, and Starkiller noticed that her cheeks turned a darker shade of orange as she waited for his answer.

Starkiller shrugged. "Sure."

Ahsoka grinned and pulled his hand down the library.

"Hey!"

When the two stopped, Starkiller noticed that they were right in front of a room where Jedi Master Plo Koon stood in front of at least seven children, each of them having helmets over their heads and blocking weak blasts from round floating training droids. Starkiller couldn't help but smile slightly as the younglings tried to block the blasts.

"Ah, Little 'Soka! I see you have brought your friend." Koon said pleasantly, and Ahsoka smiled and bowed.

"How are you Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked warmly, and Starkiller felt a weird feeling in his gut. But Koon turned to him and said "Congratulations at completing your trails young one." Starkiller was surprised and thanked the jedi Master. The younglings took off their helmets to see the commotion. Starkiller noticed they stared at him with something akin to awe.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Starkiller whispered to Ahsoka. The togrutan teen thought for a moment before saying "They probable think you're a hero. You know, because you're a jedi knight and all."

Starkiller tried hard not to flinch at that. Oh, if only they knew…

"Starkiller, perhaps you would like to show the younglings how to move things with the force. I was planning on teaching them today and I think you would be a good candidate."

Starkiller was about to protest, but everyone in the room looked at him so expectedly, that he couldn't say no. He went to the middle of the room, and sat down cross-legged on the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

A few moments later, he heard the excited squeals of the children. His eyes snapped open, and he saw he was lifting them into the air. Deciding to have some fun, Starkiller began moving them in the air, even spinning tem as he lifted them even higher.

"Alright that's enough." Master Koon said, his voice barely hiding how amused he was. Starkiller smiled slightly and levitated the kids to the floor, with many complaints that it was over. Starkiller got up and was about to leave, but felt a hand pull on his robes. Starkiller glanced down to see a human boy that was clearly the oldest, about eight or nine.

"Will you do something like that again?" The boy asked, and Starkiller didn't know how to answer, but the look Ahsoka gave him plainly told him he had to say yes.

"Alright kid. What's your name?" Starkiller asked in a voice that was kinder than usual.

"My name is Kyle Katarn." The boy said proudly. Starkiller smiled and patted the boy's shoulder before leaving with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka led him down a passage way he hadn't been before, and Starkiller couldn't help but steal glances at her. She was rather pretty, not to mention that her outfit showed a lot of her torso. He couldn't help but notice how her stomach was flat with some muscle, and how her hips swayed slightly as she walked.

"Here we are." Ahsoka said. Starkiller turned his wandering eyes away from her and saw where they were. The training room. He hadn't been here before. In the center Master Windu was training with three jedi knights at once, but he quickly disarmed and defeated all of them.

"Would anyone else like to come forward?" Windu asked. Nobody answered, even though there were at least twenty jedi around the training ring. Determining the looks on their faces, Starkiller and Ahsoka gathered that Windu defeated each one of them. Starkiller broke from the crowd and stepped in the training ring, pulling his hood up and flipping on his lightsaber before going into a fighting stance.

Some jedi gasped, but everyone watched without blinking. Mace turned on his purple lightsaber, and got into a stance that was similar to Juyo, but not quite.

They two sword masters charged with such speed that most jedi, including Ahsoka, could barely see them. Blue and purple lights flashed around as Starkiller and Windu attacked each other brutally. Ahsoka could hear Starkiller grunting, and saw a white blur that she assumed that was him getting pushed back.

Starkiller gritted his teeth. Windu was the most powerful opponent he ever faced, and they were just sparring. He could see now why Dooku and Ventress feared him, despite their claims to the contrary. His mastery of lightsaber combat could only be matched by Yoda. Dooku wouldn't have stood a chance, and Starkiller was slowly being overpowered. But then he gained an idea.

Starkiller switched to Soresu, and blocked most of Windu's ferocious attacks. He blocked an overhead slash, and made a small push with the force that made Windu stumble back and lose his balance. Starkiller infused lightning into his lightsaber and slashed at Windu, who blocked. The lightning caused him to get sent backwards, but he sent a powerful force push right back at Starkiller when he let his guard down.

The combatants slammed into the wall. Mace got up quickly, a calm look on his face, looking like he was concentrating. Starkiller threw himself back up with a snarl, charging his next attack. For a moment nothing happened, but then Mace and Starkiller charged at each other, looking like purple and blue blurs as they slammed their lightsabers together full force.

A shockwave of the force was released as the lightsabers clashed, and Ahsoka and all the jedi in the room was blasted back. Starkiller was sent flying to the wall again, but Windu used shatter point to find a weakness and win by striking a weak point.

Ahsoka groaned as she got up with the other jedi getting up as well. She looked at Starkiller to see Windu pointing his lightsaber at him, and Starkiller grudgingly surrendered. Windu turned off his lightsaber and gave Starkiller back his, as Starkiller lost it as a result from the shockwave.

Ahsoka and Starkiller left without a word, with the other Jedi staring at Starkiller in amazement.

"That was impressive." Ahsoka said, and Starkiller blushed slightly and said "Thanks."

"Come on, there is one more place I wanted to show you."

(Later)

They walked up a passage way Starkiller didn't even know existed, and he saw that when Ahsoka opened the door, they were at the very top of the temple. Outside it was dark. Starkiller glanced down to see Coruscant, which looked beautiful this time of night. But Starkiller wondered why Ahsoka brought him up here and why she took his hand, making him look at her.

"Hey, remember that time before we fought Maris Brood, how we almost kissed?" Ahsoka asked, and Starkiller nodded but he said something too.

"You said Jedi can't love." Starkiller said crisply, and Ahsoka sighed.

"I know, but… I don't think the council needs to know, right?"

Starkiller didn't respond. He was lost in Ahsoka's eyes. They were as blue as his lightsaber, and they were as fierce as they normally were. Without really knowing what he was doing, his arms snaked around her waist, and her arms encircled his neck, and the next thing Starkiller knew their lips met. Ahsoka's lips were soft, and Starkiller kissed her passionately, which Ahsoka returned.

It was a shame then, that Starkiller couldn't help but think what would if his master found out, or if Ahsoka found out he was a spy. But these feelings, whatever they were, were real.

A/N: The fight between Starkiller and Windu was because I wanted Starkiller to lose once and show that he wasn't all powerful. Please Review.


	19. Getting Depolyed

Getting Deployed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as others because it's more of a build-up to the next chapter.

Ahsoka and Starkiller were in Starkiller's room. Ahsoka was lying on her lover's bed, while Starkiller was in a meeting with the Council. Ahsoka, getting bored, decided to go to the training room and see if someone she knew was training there.

Ahsoka got up and the door opened. As the togrutan was about to exit the room, a pair of arms gripped her and pushed her back into the room and pushed her against the wall. Ahsoka couldn't make a sound as a pair of lips smashed into hers. Ahsoka gasped before moaning and returning Starkiller's kiss. The two didn't part for two minutes. Once they do, Ahsoka glanced at Starkiller in surprise. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck.

"Nice to see you too." Ahsoka chuckled, moving her hands to rest on Starkiller's chest. Starkiller's lips curved into a grin, but then dropped said grin almost immediately.

"I have to leave with Kota in a short while. We have to go to Raxus Prime to destroy some jedi hunting droid." Starkiller explained. Ahsoka shrugged. She knew that as a jedi knight Starkiller would have more responsibilities.

"Alright, but be careful." Ahsoka told him, and kissed him again. Starkiller returned the kiss eagerly.

(**The Hanger in the Jedi Temple)**

Starkiller walked straight into the main ship of Kota's platoon. It turned out that Kota had a backup in case his men were killed in action, and Starkiller wiped out approximately half of Kota's overall forces, much to his guilt.

Once Starkiller made it inside, the ship took off, and Starkiller decided to go to the bridge to see how Kota was doing. When he got there, he saw Kota discussing something over a war map with a woman Starkiller had never seen before. Walking closer, the two glanced up at him as Kota's men prepared to go into hyperspace.

"Glad you could make it. We think that the Separatists' are building the majority of their ships on Raxus Prime as well as their precious machine. We have to hit them hard and fast." Kota said.

"Agreed. But how are we going to get past their defenses?" Starkiller responded.

"She will. Starkiller, this is Juno Eclipse. She is a top rate pilot and she'll fly you and I in the Rogue Shadow into the base." Kota explained, gesturing towards the blonde woman standing beside him.

"Nice to meet you General Starkiller." Juno said with a smile on her face as she held out her hand. Starkiller grasped it with his own.

"Same." Starkiller said, taking in Juno. She was beautiful, with light blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes that looked like shiny crystals, and a pale complexion. Her figure was nice and supple, something her outfit did little to hide.

Starkiller had to force himself to look at her face instead of having his eyes roam around her body.

(**With Ahsoka)**

"You alright Snips? You look like you're troubled about something." Ahsoka heard her master walked right beside her as she gazed out into hyperspace, that would eventually turn into the planet Felucia, thinking about Starkiller.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Starkiller." Ahsoka replied.

"Aren't we all?" Anakin asked.

A/N: Please Review.


	20. Raxus Prime

Raxus Prime

A/N I am so sorry for taking so long. School's been a pain.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Starkiller lay back in his seat as Juno flew the _Rogue Shadow _around the Separatist blockade with relative ease, even finding time to chat with both him and Kota while doing so. It marveled the young man how this woman could fly as naturally as Anakin could, as well as how she had little to no fear of the enemy.

"So, how did you become a pilot anyway?" Starkiller asked, observing Juno carefully. Her calm expression flickered from a second. Starkiller knew that look. She was recalling a painful memory, like he would every night when he sleeps.

"That's my business, I'm afraid." Juno replied, covering her nervousness with a smirk. Starkiller could still sense it though, so it didn't matter.

"You have an interesting choice in clothes, General Starkiller." Juno noted casually after a moment of silence. Starkiller blinked and looked Kota, who didn't glance back, since he couldn't see what Starkiller's outfit was.

"What's wrong with it?" Starkiller asked in confusion. His sith training only taught him that only the clothes that could offer some protection should be used. He was currently wearing heavy armor that he used in his training, with a brown scarf around his neck. The armor slowed him down a little, but provided some protection against blaster bolts and lightsabers. He decided to try it out once. If it wasn't as useful as he thought, he'll just use the white and black jedi adventure robes Kota gave him.

"Nothing sir. I just prefer you in your other robes is all. But you look handsome either way." Juno shrugged. Starkiller blinked at that but Kota barged into the conversation.

"Wait, you're not using those robes I gave you?" Kota asked, obviously offended.

Starkiller rolled his eyes. "Calm down Kota, it's just for this mission."

Kota opened his mouth, but PROXY walked in.

"Master, I have uploaded the coordinates of the droid you seek, but it is heavily guarded." PROXY reported.

"Why would the separatists make jedi murdering machines here?" Juno asked, turning to look directly at the generals. Starkiller didn't move his gaze from PROXY.

"Are you picking up any signals?" Starkiller inquired. PROXY paused for a moment as he scanned the area for transmissions.

"It's strange. I can hear thousands of droids all calling out to each other." PROXY raised his head, realizing something. "This is where all droids go to… die." PROXY finished silently.

"Cheap droid parts." Kota said with a hint of disgust in his voice. It was silent as Juno piloted the _Rogue Shadow _above a platform. Starkiller got up, and Kota, sensing his apprentice standing, got up as well.

"Ready?" Kota asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Starkiller replied, walking to open ramp. He turned to PROXY and Juno.

"Pick us up once we're done. We'll contact you. Until then, tell the fleet to mobilize and engage the separatist blockade. Make sure no ships can leave and deploy this new droid weapon of theirs." Starkiller told Juno. Juno nodded.

"Good luck." She called behind him. Starkiller just smirked, and jumped out of the floating _Rogue Shadow _and landed right next to Kota. The ship above them zoomed out of the planet as the jedi activated their lightsabers and ran towards the separatist base on the planet. Kota smirked as he felt Starkiller behind him, not running as fast as he should have.

"So, how's that armor doing for you?" Kota asked in a mocking tone as they made it to the front door. Starkiller glared at him in annoyance.

"Don't know. Haven't used it in a fight yet. Shall we?" Starkiller responded, gesturing toward the enormous locked door in front of them. Kota smirked.

"After you." He said. Starkiller placed his hands to his side as he gathered the Force around him and contained it between his palms, before sending it as a blast and tore the door down. The droids inside all glanced at the two intruders.

"Uh oh." One of them commented right before Starkiller cut his head off with a lightsaber throw. The blue lightsaber came back to him just in time to block hundreds of laser bolts being fired at him and his new master. Starkiller and Kota stood back to back, deflecting blaster fire from all sides, occasionally hitting some of the droids with the deflected bolts.

"Not the best plan I've ever thought of." Kota grunted as he managed to force pull some droids into the blasts.

"Tell me about it. I'm really starting regret using this armor." Starkiller responded as another blast managed to get by his defenses and shot him in the chest. The armor was useful, but it was a little too heavy and it would slow him down in a lightsaber battle. Because it left his head wide open he had to force his lightsaber up and make sure nothing got by his defenses.

"Oh really?" Kota asked with a mocking smirk.

"Shut up." Starkiller snapped back, before leaping up into the air, curled into a ball, and released a powerful force repulse. Kota barely managed to form a shield strong enough so that he wouldn't get blasted like the rest of the droids in the room. Almost half were destroyed, but the rest were knocked down. Starkiller and Kota glanced at each other before running for the back door.

"Do you have a plan to get rid of them once we get outside?" Starkiller asked, using the force to boost his speed. Kota didn't respond, using the force to pull the back door open while Starkiller blocked the laser bolts being fired at them from the droids that had gotten up. Once Kota forced the doors open, he and Starkiller ran outside, with Starkiller forcing the doors closed again to stop the blasts from hitting them when their backs were turned.

While he was doing that, a ship containing Super Battle Droids arrived, but they couldn't do anything as Kota force pushed all of them out and into the ground and toxic waters below. Jumping into the ship before it closed the door; Kota quickly went to the pilot's seat and cut off the droid's head before opening the ship for Starkiller. Starkiller leapt into the ship.

"Hey, try ripping that section of the base into the ground. It should take care of the droids we didn't destroy." Kota advised behind him as he tried to keep the ship in the air and away from the base.

"And once again, I have to do the hard work." Starkiller mumbled under his breath. He used the force to grip the brown and rusted metal of the base, before quickly forcing it down into the dangerous water and land below it. Once that was done he took Kota's place in the pilot's seat and flew them to the part of the base that no doubt housed the droid they were looking for according to PROXY's coordinates.

"It's all so… polluted." Starkiller noted, looked at the polluted sky and the brown, toxic water and trash below them. Kota sighed.

"This _was _a beautiful planet once, but eventually the people living on this planet tried to do experiments and new, more powerful droids. Eventually, they left after figuring out how much they contaminated the planet."

"Then why build anything here?" Starkiller asked as they neared the coordinates.

"Probably because nobody would suspect it. Plus there are a lot of droid parts for scavengers like Jawas and for civilizations who can't afford new droids or droid parts."

Starkiller was silent as he absorbed this information. Suddenly, he forced the ship out of the way of a missile fired at them. He and Kota ran back and jumped out of the ship, said ship crashing into a communication tower. Blocking blaster fire, the two cut their way through the droids, until eventually four Magna Guards approached them.

"Just what I needed." Starkiller sneered as he charged at them, Kota running right alongside him. Starkiller ducked to avoid an electro staff from hitting him in the head while simultaneously blocking another Manga Guard's attack with his lightsaber. He swept the Manga Guard's feet from under him, while pushing the second one back. It didn't push that far, as the Manga Guard simply used magnets in his feet to force himself to stay standing.

Behind them, Kota was doing a better job at fighting his two Manga Guards since he didn't have heavy armor to slow him down. He kicked one in the face while tilting his head backwards with ease in order to dodge a strike from another.

The battle was over in minutes. Starkiller was struck in the back by one, but that was what he expected. He quickly twisted his body and his natural reverse Shien stance allowed him to impale the Manga Guard in the chest. Pushing it off his lightsaber with a kick, Starkiller turned with blinding speed, looking like a blue blur as he cut the other's head off. Starkiller turned to help Kota, but one Manga Guard was in pieces and Kota had just stabbed the last one in the chest just as Starkiller turned around.

"I think this it." Starkiller noted as they arrived to a door that had the label _EG-5 _right above it. However, Kota's communication link just went off, beeping incessantly. Kota raised his arm and answered.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we're picking up something on our scanners, another CIS ship is preparing to take off, and we think it contains all the jedi hunting droids they've produced so far!" The commander explained worriedly. Kota and Starkiller glanced at each other, both at a loss at what to do since the fleet was still in battle with the blockade above the planet.

"Where is the ship going to take off?" Kota asked finally.

"You should come right next to it if you follow the corridor to your right, why?" The commander replied in confusion.

"Good, just leave the rest to us." Kota said as he lowered his communicator.

"So, what's the plan?" Starkiller asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Since your armor is a piece of crap and doesn't work well for you in lightsaber battles," Starkiller groaned in exasperation at this, "I'll go destroy it. _You _are going to pull that CIS ship back down."

"What! Are you insane? That thing is _massive!"_

"What is mass?! You're a Jedi boy! Size means _nothing _to you!" Kota countered. Starkiller still looked incredulous. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Starkiller ran towards the direction the commander instructed. Kota entered the door where the EG-5 droid is supposed to lie.

He wasn't disappointed. A red, humanoid droid was waiting for the old general. The humming of two lightsabers already filled the room. Kota calmly turned on his lightsaber, holding his green blade in front of him in a classic Juyo stance. EG-5 suddenly fired an enormous laser blast at Kota, who leapt up into the air, surrounded himself with the Force, and slammed himself onto the group. The droid leapt over the shockwave on the ground, and brought both his crimson lightsabers down on Kota, who raised his lightsaber to block both his lightsabers.

Meanwhile, Starkiller managed to make it outside the base, but the CIS ship was already making it out into the atmosphere. Starkiller bit his lip and raised his hands, channeling all his Force power through his body, focusing on the CIS ship.

_I hope this works. _

Kota deflected another blow from EG-5 and Force pushed it away from him. EG-5 managed to sneak another blast at Kota, who dashed to the side to dodge the blast. Kota used the Force to increase his speed, and their lightsabers clashed once again, Eg-5's blades were crossed in an _X _shape as he blocked Kota's lightsaber. Kota pushed with all his might, but EG-5's strength was surprising, kicking Kota off and sending him flying into a wall.

Starkiller gripped the front of the ship with the force, and slowly moved his arms, his hands curled into fists and a blue Force aura surrounded them. Moving his arms to the right, he forced the massive CIS ship to turn around and face him. The ship was already halfway there. The surprising force of the ship turning around made miniature explosions appear all over the ship. Starkiller forced it down; the tip of the ship was already crashing into the ground.

Kota grunted as he blocked one lightsaber, and had to move his body in a weird angle backwards to avoid another. He Force pulled EG-5 over his head, making the droid crash straight into the control panel that contained all the plans for making more. Kota sighed in relief. Now he had to trust that Starkiller would take down the ship.

Starkiller gritted his teeth as he forced the CIS capital ship down deeper into the ground. The ship was exploding in multiple sections, metal tearing off the hull as the ruined space ship was practically sliding itself towards Starkiller. Starkiller yelled in pain as he forced his hands open, his palms facing the ship. Channeling all he could, Starkiller constantly pushed the ship back with Force, roaring as he tried to decelerate the CIS capital ship. Just as the young man thought he was going to be crushed, the ship stopped right in front of him. Sighing in relief, Starkiller sat back on the ground to catch his breath.

(**Later)**

_A defeated Jedi Knight lay on the ground in pain, trying to pick himself back up. The Knight wore brown robes that looked to be made by a specific culture. Suddenly, the man was lifted up into the air, clutching his neck as Count Dooku approached him, his curved lightsaber humming with power._

"_I sense someone far more powerful then you. Where is you master?" Dooku demanded, rising his lightsaber threateningly. The man struggled to answer._

"_The dark side has clouded your mind. My master was killed years ago."_

"_Then you will now share his fate." Before Dooku could act on that promise, his lightsaber flew out of his hand. He turned around, seeing his lightsaber in the hands of a young boy._

"_A son?" Dooku asked himself out loud._

"_Run!" The Jedi yelled, but Dooku clenched his fist, silencing the Jedi Knight._

Starkiller gasped as he flew up in his bed.

_Was that just a dream?_

He suddenly heard a knocking on his door. Without thinking he said "Come in."

Juno Eclipse walked into his room, already wearing her flight gear. Starkiller got up, quickly slipping on his Jedi Adventure Robes.

"We are heading towards Geonosis to assist in the assault on the droid factory." Juno reported. Her sharp eyes noticed the haunted look in Starkiller's face.

"Are you alright sir?" Juno asked with genuine concern. Starkiller blinked at her in confusion before realizing she did care for his wellbeing.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
